our family , our friends , our love
by AmandaMeirelles
Summary: some shots through the future , marry , babies , family , joy...
1. 17 and pregnant

17 and pregnant

*RACHEL'S POV*

What I suppose to do? I mean Finn Will kill me , i think , i have school tomorrow , OH NO! It's 3 am , i have to wake soon , I'm tired , scared , alone and probably late tomorrow….

So , here I'm , 17 , pregnant , how about NYADA , how about finn , future , my dad.. OMG MY DADS , I'm so scrool , that's what happened when you fall in love miss Rachel berry , you have sex , want to remember that for the rest of your lkife , then you get pregnant , and you betcha you'll rememberat for the rest of your life… what I suppose to do , I can get an abortion , I mean I'm no too far , I can't be… we had sex three times , on his house , on my house and on puck's party… so , god I'm so scrool!

*NO ONES POV*

The sun was shining well as mckinley high school… Rachel went through the door and saw finn , she didn't know that to do , she was freaking out , completely freaking out , she just pretend that he wasn't there and walk away from him… she did that all day but when she was coming at the glee club….

*RACHEL'S POV*

Glee club , oh god I can't run away to finn in there…ok , I'll try to act normal as always…

*NO ONES POV*

-WHAT'S UP CHIUAUA GEEK… GET COOLER – azimio

He threw an slushie on her face , Rachel tried to keep walking but azimio put her leg in front of her so she fell… finn walked off the glee club and saw her , he would punch azimio but he was too far , he just pic Rachel up who was writhing in pain and finn didn't know why , slushies could be cold but but not paintfull

*RACHEL'S POV*

Oh that's hurt so badly I can't even oh , I tried to say to finn what's was going on , I could think about left the baby but I'm not soulless… I can't speak that hurts too much I'm felling that I'll faith…. I have to tell him or could be worse after…

*NO ONES POV*

-rachel , look at me , I'm here , what are you felling ? – finn

Rachel moves her mouth but no words coming out

-I'm… - Rachel

-tell me… please , I'll help you I promises – finn

-I'm preg…. – Rachel

-ah ? – finn

-I'm pregnant… - Rachel

-OMG , you're gonna be ok , I promise , i… be with me , don't fait , look at me , try to keep awake – finn

-save… - Rachel

-hey , hey , I'll save you – finn

-save the baby - rachel

Then Rachel fell down in finn arms

*FINN'S POV*

She's pregnant with my baby , omg , I'm becoming a dad , but , she was in pain , we need to go to the hospital , if something happens to her or the baby I'll kill azimio I swear!

*NO ONES POV*

-SOMEONE HELP'S HERE PLEASE , PLEASE HELP ME , RACHEL'S NEED GO TO THE HOSPITAL… NOW! I'M CARRING HER CAN YOU DRIVE PLEASE ? – finn

-course , c'mon- will

-what's happening? – emma

-rachel needs go to the hospital c'mon with us… - will

They took Rachel to the hospital , when they arrive emma go call and nurse who came to help them

-plase help my girlfriend she's pregnant… - finn

-rachel's pregnant? – will

-yeah , yeah , she told me after fell down – finn

-how long she is? – nurse april

- I don't know , I don't even know that she was pregnant until a few minutes – finn

-ok , I'll take her and you three wait in the hall – april

-no , no , I'll go with her… - finn

-I'm sorry but you can't – april

-but… - finn

-hey , hey , calm down , they'll take care of her , relax ok? – will

-ok , I'll try… - finn

Finn , will and emma was fraking out in the hall , they were there for 2 hours. Finn was completely worried he couldn't stop thinking about how that happened to them

* FINN'S POV*

God , what I'm gonna do , I'm 18 she's 17 , about to turn 18 in a few months , what we suppose to do… I'm a dad now , and Rachel is the mom , doesn't sounds horrible , I mean , it's what we want but not now , definitely NOT NOW… if she doesn't want to keep it even worse if she want to make an abortion… not , I don't believe that , she could think about her future but she's not a murder and I'm 100% shure not a "our baby murder*

*NO ONES POV*

Finn was taken his mind when april came

-family of racel berry , here please – april

-here , I'm… - finn

-ok , so … - april

-she's ok? – finn

-yeah , she's sleeping now , she's really tired , she just get over stressed and tha isn't god to the baby who can't say to her that he's not ok , so she felt pain it was an alert , she must relax , I understand that isn't easy being 17 and pregnant but it's worse for the baby being in a 17 years old teenager belly that is overstressed – april

-I get it , tank you… really! – finn

-so , she must awake soon , I'll be back in half an hour to make an ultrasound and make sure the baby it's ok , just relax , and be here with her , it will be god to her wake and see someone she know , she was really scared , couldn't stop saying "my baby , save my baby" she really cares about that baby , sorry I know it's not of my business , but you must know that – april

-COURSE , tanks , really , really , tanks , so , see you soon – finn


	2. how about now

How about now?

Few minutes after april left Rachel opened her eyes and saw finn sitting by her side holding her hand

-heeeey , you're awake – finn

Rachel was really scared she didn't say anything , she couldn't say anything she was too scary so she start to cry , not any cry , but a hurt cry she was hurt or she tough she was

-I killed him right? – Rachel

-ah? What are you saying? – finn

-the baby , I killed him right? – Rachel

-what are you talking about? – finn

-I felt pain and… and… I'm so sorry finn , i… I don't want to , I've think about make an abortion but I couldn't never do that , I mean , it was our kid , sorry…. Please , forgive me…. Please , don't leave me – Rachel

She couldn't stop crying..

-hey , hey , you didn't kill anyone! – finn

-what? – Rachel

-the baby is fine , the pain was her way to say that he wanted you to calm down , you were overstressed , that's why you felt the pain , but he's ok – finn

-really? – Rachel

-yeah , really – finn

April knocked the door

-may I come in? – april

-course , please.. – finn

-so , sorry but I have to see the baby… - april

-o… ok..ok… -Rachel

Rachel was really nervously , Finn took her hand and they look together to the little TV

-this could be cold – april

-it's REALLY cold.. – Rachel

-so… let's find this baby… - april

-relax , I'm here with you – finn

- I found him… look right here... ah… - april

She stopped speaking and moving the sonogram on rachel's belly

-there's something wrong? – Rachel

She said with an scared voice

-not at all – april

-what do you mean with not at all? – Rachel

-well I mean I have to say congratulations, you're having twins! – april

-WHAT? – Rachel

-aaaah…. Twins baby , two mini us… , isn't that amazing? – finn

-yeah! Two babies , I can't handle one , how I'll handle two…. – Rachel

-we can make it through – finn

-so, I'll send some pictures to you both ok , ah , enjoy and Rachel I'm sorry but you'll need to be here until the last exam get ready

-ok… tanks – Rachel

-bye – april

April get out of the room letting Rachel and finn alone , they didn't say anything, just keeped in the silence… for a few minutes until Rachel break this silence

-finn… - Rachel

She said with an innocence voice

-what? – finn

-I know it could not seam like me saying and could not be at all with all those drugs they're giving to me but I want to keep the babies , I don't know , but when I saw them I felt complete , few minutes ago , when I tough I lost them I felt horrible , I felt pain , anger , incomplete…I don't know , but , I know it would be hard , I mean , I'll find a job in meanwhile but we can make it , I don't know if you with me… could be too much for you it it's too much for me , I mean , 2 babies , I couldn't even handle one but I think if it happened , this should happened you know , so I'll do this , and I'll do my best , I can not be able to go to broadway or go to NYADA even go to NY , but I won't go to be a mom and I don't know why but I know that isn't a test but I want and I'll do my best , I don't want to fail , I don't want to be any mom , I want to be a good mom , I know those babies jus a few hours and they're my life , I love them , please say you're with us , I need you , we need you – Rachel

-I'm with you , I always will be… I swear , I won't let anything happened with you or the babies , did you get it? – finn

-I love you… - Rachel

-I love you most – finn

-two babies , woaw! – Rachel

-may i? – finn

He said lookin at her belly

-sure! – Rachel

He put her hand in her belly

-they're really there? – finn

-yeah , I think they are… - Rachel

-how did it feel? – finn

-I don't know , I feel the same but I feel different , I can't explain , it's like you're not alone and you fell love inside you seam like little butterflies into you but , the good ones it's weird but a good weird… - Rachel

They were talking and smiling then rachel's parents enter…

-oh my baby , are you ok sweet? – Leroy

-yeah , I'm… - hiram

-good… - Leroy

-finn, you're here , that's awesome we wanted to talk with both of you , cuz , we already here and we can finished it now – hiram

-what are you talking about? – Rachel

-well , we were talking with the nurse and she told us the why you're not ok – hiram

-but I'm fine… - Rachel

-STOP LYING TO US – Leroy

-I'm not lying , I'm fine , I'm great – rachel

-rachel sweet , we know you and finn are too young for that – Leroy

-we… - Rachel

-I'M TALKING! – Leroy

-LEROY! – hiram

-sorry hiram but she already mess with her life we need to fix this – Leroy

- what are you saying? – Rachel

-sweet you can't let this thing ruin your life , how about broadway , NY , NYADA? You can't do this with a thing on your hip… - hiram

-this THING , are my babies…. Isn't like a doll that you can just let it away – Rachel

-babies? Omg , double fuck , Rachel that's not your choice , you're must and you will have an abortion TOMORROW! – Leroy

-I won't do this i.. – Rachel

She was talking when april came and gave to Rachel 3 copies of the sonogram , she took that and look for the two babies…

*RACHEL'S POV*

My babies , they want to kill them , look at them it's like they're saying for me be strong , and I'll be , I never wanted to chose between my dads and my "new family" I fell like in "sophies choice" with is horrible , but I'll fight , they are my babies and if my dads can't accept them they can't accept me… then I finally get the stronger that I needed and made my choice I took finn's hand , OMG finn , he's so static , he don't say anything since they came

*NO ONES POV*

-SILENCE! – Rachel

-what? – Leroy

-I SAID , SILENCE! Look , I won't make an abortion and if you can't accept my babies you can't loved me , i'm happy dad , can't you see this?– Rachel

When Rachel was saying she started to cry and the chaos was already done carole get in and go directly to Rachel

-what are you doing here? – hiram

-I'm his mom and I love Rachel as my daughter , I know what they're going through it ain't be easy and that's why we're their parents , to let them go but keep an eye on them , if they needed we're there , holding them and teaching them to not fall again and I'm here- carole

-sorry carole , but you can do this to your kid no with ours – hiram

-no , I'M SORRY , I love Rachel and I love the baby , it's my first grandchild , I'll protect Rachel from everything that isn't good to her and if I need I'll protected her from both of you , and now you're stressing her and that isn't good at all so please leave and I'll talk to Rachel , you can do whatever you want cuz Rachel is going to live with me today , I have a room to her and a nursery for the baby and please can you just go , she's overstressed , look at her – carole

Rachel was completely mess off , she was crying her eyes out so she put the hand oon her belly

-please just leave and let her…. Burt will pick her things soon- carole

Hiram and Leroy just walked away and carol looked to rachel

-are you ok sweet – carole

-they…. They…. They just left me , OMG… - Rachel

-hey , you're with us , just relax ok? – carole

-my belly it's hurting a little – Rachel

-with all of this stress I'm not impress , breath ok? In , and out…. You'll be ok soon I promises , I'm sorry if I was too much , but I love you so much to let them do that with you and that's why I did what I did and I don't even asked so…do you want to live with us? - carole

-yeeah , please – Rachel

-good , good , I'll let you both alone and I'll go talk to the nurse to ask if you can go home – carole

-tank's carole , really , aah , and carole – Rachel

-say sweet – carole

-say to her finn - rachel

-you're having two grandchildren mom , we're having twins! – finn

-that's so awesome , I can't even imagine that…. We'll talk latter , let her rest I'll be right back - carole

She left letting Rachel and finn alone

Rachel was a little bit calm but still crying

-hey ,hey , stop crying , we're fine , everything it's gonna be ok – finn

-OK? really? Finn my dad kicked me out , probably my credit card will be frozen , that was my escape , my credit card , and now I haven't money and I have two babies to take care – Rachel

-babies who I love more than everything , babies who love you , babis who will call you mommie and mom…. Think about it , we'll make it work , I know that – finn

-how you know? – Rachel

-I just know – finn


	3. we can

We can

*FINN'S POV*

Well have been one month since we found out , no ones know I mean , in school cuz kurt and blaine couldn't be more exited , Rachel have the prettiest baby bump I've ever seen… today after school we're finding the sexes….since are 2 babies are 2 sickness , wich is horrible , I hate see Rachel throwing up…

*NO ONES POV*

It was 6 in the morning when finn wake up with the clock he didn't saw Rachel by his side then he heard a noise coming to the bathroom he run and saw Rachel totally pale

-get out you don't have to see me like this – Rachel

-course I have to , came here… - finn

He held her hair in a ponytail and helped her to stand up , she was wearing a pink PJ

He turn the shower on and helped her to get in

-no , i can do this , I'm not invalid I'm just pregnant and you have cloths on – Rachel

-shiiiii , relax ok , just get in , came here.. – finn

He hug her under the shower , she has her head on his chest they were with cloths on, then carole enter in the room and didn't saw anyone so she walked through the bathroom and saw Rachel and finn hugged in the shower with cloths on

-are everything ok here? – carole

-yeah , she was a little sick so I helped her with the shower – finn

-sickness again? – carole

-yeah – finn

-talk to the doctor ok , finn here , give me her…. She's already done – carole

-ok- finn

He helped Rachel to go into carole's arm , carole helped her to take the PJ off and put cloths

-you seam tired sweet – carole

-I didn't sleep , but I'm fine I'm just like a zombie and I don't know why – Rachel

-when I was pregnant with finny I was tired the most part of the time , you have two babies , high school , glee club…you must be like a zombie and you look pretty – carole

-tanks mom – Rachel

She said and smiled at carole

-wanna know what help when we fell a little down? – carole

-what? – Rachel

-your mom brush your hair , sit here – carole

*FINN'S POV*

When I went to my room a saw my mom brushing rachel's hair , my two favorites woman's , everything I love it is in that bed , my mom , my love , my babies…

*NO ONES POV*

-hey , so , how are you girls doing? – finn

-better now…. Tanks , for everything both of you are doing for me – Rachel

-hey, you don't have to say that to your mom… - carole

-neither for your boyfriend – finn

-I love u.. – Rachel

-we love you too… - carole

-so…. We're getting late.. – Rachel

-yeah , but , u can't leave until you eat – finn

-but finn… - Rachel

-he's right , I'll do something fast , what you want to eat? – carole

-ok , you both won , I don't know – Rachel

-what do you mean you don't know I mean that one baby want soy pancakes and the other want chocolate – Rachel

-so…. – finn

-I'll do soy pancakes with chocolate…. – carole

-it's a good idea , tanks – Rachel

-ok , I'll making those chocolate pancakes and you both be there to eat in 10 – carole

-ok mom… - finn

They ate and went to school , they were holding hand so they pass through a mirror

-OMG I'm so fat – Rachel

-what? No , you look beautiful – finn

-no , I'm fat , and I know that , but It's kind of ok , cuz they wont know I'm pregnant , but I think we should say to glee club cuz tomorrow start the sectionals rehearsal and I can't do anything too high…. – Rachel

-wooooaw , you're right , you can't , for the good of our babies… - finn

-actually theyr pretty fine with the rehearsal it's cuz I'm really , really tired so I can't rehearsal – Rachel

, watched out , so I'm going to class I can't be late to history today , you'll be ok without me? – finn

-course – Rachel

He left Rachel in her locker…

Rachel was picking her spanish book when Jacob appear

-my future wife , mother of my kids , my whole life , Rachel berry , how are you my sweet pie – Jacob

-better without you – Rachel

-so , I hear that a glee girl is pregnant – Jacob

-what?- Rachel

-yeah m, and you suppose to know who is it , a and you'll tell who is.. – Jacob

Rachel was getting nervously

-well , how could I tell you if I don't know who it is…. – Rachel

-I think it's tina , I mean , she and mike…. They seam a little dirty – Jacob

Rachel start to walk away from Jacob , but he hold her pulse

-let me go , you're hurting me – Rachel

She was really worried , she couldn't get to nervously but was hard not to be I mean he was hurting her

-well I won't le you go until you tell me who is pregnant – Jacob

-ooouch , you are hurting me! – Rachel

-TELL ME… - Jacob

-HEY , HEY , LET HER! – finn

Finn push him to the locker

-NEVER , NEVER , HURT HER AGAIN , DID YOU HEAR ME? ? – finn

Jacob don't even answer , he just run away

-are you ok? He hurted you a lot ? just calm down it's not good you know- finn

-no , no , we're fine…. – Rachel

-what he was saying? – finn

-he wanted to know witch glee girl was pregnant – Rachel

-oh , no… - finn

-yeah , but , ok , I think we should tell to the glee club today finn , I can't handle that secret anymore… - rachel

-ok , we tell them today – finn

-so , what are you here, I though you were late.. – Rachel

-yeah , but then I remember that today you first class is Spanish and you Spanish book it's really heavy and you can't load it so I came to take it for you… - finn

-I really love you , you know? – Rachel

-I love you more… - finn

All the new directions and the troubletones were in the class…

-alright guys , so , the rehearsal will start a little early , cuz we need time , so , today we're choose the songs and tomorrow we can start – will

-ah give me the word? – finn

-course…. – will

-so , I wanted to all of you know , cuz you'll find out sooner or latter and I want you guys know by me…. Ah… Rachel is pregnant – finn

-WHAT? – Mercedes

-man hands? How – Santana

-you really want to know how santana? – puck

-AAAAH , NO! - santana

Everyone look ate Rachel that was sited she stand up in front of all

-ah , so , yeah , happens , and I , hum , I wanted you to know that by me , and that's all I can sing but I get too tired , too easy so… I won't dance a lot and that could be bad to us in sectionals so I won't sing in sectionals – Rachel

-WHAT? – will

-AH? – finn

-yeah I didn't say that to anyone yet , but now I'm , it could be horrible for us so… I won't get you guys down- Rachel

-rachel we can make it.. – finn

-no , I want that Mercedes and Santana sing… - Rachel

-but they're in the troubletones – finn

-we can get back to new directions – Santana

-I love it…. – Mercedes

-so… it's done! – Rachel

-but you can't just give up – finn

-I'm not giving up , I'll be there , watching you guys….- Rachel

-ok them – finn

-I'm proud of you Rachel – Shelby

-tanks – Rachel

-rachel it's time , we need o go or we'll get late – finn

-what? – will

-we have and doctor appointment – finn

-we'll find the sexes – Rachel

-sexes? – Shelby

-yeah , they're twins – Rachel

-oh… - Shelby

-congratulations guys , so , tomorrow we want know the sexes of the newest new direction names ok? – will

-ok we promises – finn

Rachel and finn were in finn's truck finn was with one hand in rachel's hand

-are you okay? – finn

-yeah why? – Rachel

-you're looking nervous – finn

-oh , I don't know I mean , if there's something wrong with the baby - rachel

-hey , there's nothing wrong ok? – finn

They were sit holding hands , talking and waiting the nurse call them

-relax , I'm here ok? I just don't want you to be worried – finn

-ok , I'm fine… - Rachel

-Rachel Berry – nurse

-here… - finn

-follow me please…- nurse

The nurse check her weight asked about their life then Rachel and finn were with the doctor…

-so , Rachel , tell me , you're pregnant right? – doctor

-yeah , I'm about 18 weeks I think , they're twins , I'm 17 about to turn 18 – Rachel

-okay , so can you sit here and lift your shirt please – doctor

-ok… - Rachel

She lifted her shirt and finn held her hand

-ok , so this could be a little cold – doctor

-oh , it's really cold – Rachel

The doctor moved the sonogram into rachel's belly

-so, here's your babies – doctor

-look finn… - rachel

-ah , rachel I need to say something – doctor

-what? There's something wrong? OH NO , you found another baby , please two are enough – Rachel

-no , there's nothing wrong , I mean , you're not 18 weeks , your 23 weeks! And the babies are a little small , but you're not taller or bigger so this can be normal , but take care of yourself at the right way ok? – doctor

-ooh , okay.. tanks – Rachel

She had a think face , kind of a silly face

-and , do you guys want to know the sexes? – doctor

-yeah , can we? – Rachel

-course , look right here, it's your baby…. Girl – doctor

-a baby girl , oh finn.. - rachel

-and right next to her there's your… baby…. Boy – doctor

-a boy and a girl , oh gosh… tanks Rachel – finn

-I'll let you guys a little privet moment I'll back in 5 – doctor

He left the room so finn kissed Rachel so lovely as he could

-tanks , for everything , I'm so happy you can't even know how much – finn

-hey , I love you but , you're such an…. HUGE , guy , gosh , you got me pregnant in my fist time! I'm 23 weaks , and we used condoms , they failed and when we didn't use nothing happened , I don't get it- Rachel

-don't blame me , you're too fruitful – finn

-are you calling me an apple? – Rachel

-a cute , beauty , pregnant and perfect apple – finn


	4. would you marry me?

would you marry me?

The new directions were in the class practicing for sectionals….

-so , we'll sing ABC then I will survive? – Santana

-yeah , well , that's what we want – will

-ok them , so , one week , oh gosh , I'm nervously – Santana

-don't be , you're going to be great – brittany

-tanks sweet – Santana

-I think so cool that you guys got out of the closet I mean , it's so much better , don't you think? – Rachel

-yeah , I mean , it's good could say to brit how much I love her and those stuff's , before I couldn't , cuz I didn't want to confess my gay feelings to her and now , I love her , I want to be with her the moast part of the time – Santana

Santana start crying

-and , I don't know I want to tank you guys , cuz without you I know I could never done that , I know I must be a bitch with all of you but I ask sorry – Santana

-hey sant , I know they forgive you – Brittany

-we forgive you sant – will

Santana and Brittany were together into brit's bed holding hands

-Sant , how we'll gonna do? – Brittany

-ah? – Santana

-when we want kids , what we supposed to do? – Brittany

-ooh , I think we should adopted or get inseminated – Santana

-can I be pregnant? – Brittany

-yeah , but , what do you want to talk about this right now? – Santana

-I don't know , I mean , o saw Rachel and finn and I don't know , seam that the want to grow fast but I want it you know? – Brittany

-I want that too and I thought I was the only one , but now I noted that I'm not…. Can you pick my purse please ? – Santana

-course… - Brittany

Santana opened the purse and stand a little red little kind of box…

-brittany S. Pierce – Santana

-OMG… - Brittany

-would you like to marry me? – Santana

- course , I do , I do! – Brittany

-oh god , we're getting marry! – Santana

-yes , we are! – Brittany

-I love you – Santana

-I love you more , tanks to be so brave for our love – Brittany

-ooh , as long as you be by my side I can do anything – Santana

-we should tell the guys on the baby shower? – Brittany

-oh god , berry baby shower , we'll be late! – Santana

-oh guys , I'm so glad , tanks…. – Rachel

-we know how much you love baby shower so , now you have yours.. – mercedes

-tanks cedes – Rachel

They were talking then Santana and Brittany came kind of running

-sorry we're late I know… - Santana

-ok , we didn't start yet – kurt

-ok , so , before we start , we want you to know that we know that a boy or a girl must be in there , so , each one bought a boy and a girl thing so… when you know the sexes you can use and the "wrong" you go to the store and change it… - kurt

-oooh , I forgot! I found the sexes…. – Rachel

-yeah , we didn't told you guys – finn

-tell us NOW – kurt

-it's a boy and a girl! – Rachel

She was expecting everyone to hug her and say congrats , but all she saw was all of then changing money...

-what are you guys doing? – Rachel

-we made a little wager , not a big deal , but I tough it would be two boys – puck

-two girls – quinn

-a boy and a girl YEAH! – kurt

-boy and a girl – emma

-girl and a girl – tina

-ooh , ok guys…. Congrats o the winners – Rachel

-so that's the first.. it's me and blaine's- kurt

Rachel opened was two baby bags , one pink and another blue full of little cloths

-oooh guys a loved – Rachel

-that's me and will's , we found in a little store and we tough it was for you – emma

Rachel looked was a big big box , she opened and saw a baby carriage , it was yellow with a lot of white stars

-OOH GOD , IT'S BEAUTY – Rachel

-they have white with yellow starts , but I though that yellow was more beauty – emma

-I love it , tanks – Rachel

-ok , so , that's mine – Mercedes

She opened , it wastwo mobiles , full of little stars

-god , that's so me! - Rachel

-yeah I know! – Mercedes

-ok , so , me , brit , quinn , puck , mike tina , artie we went to the mall together , and be happy cuz no one get hurt , and anyway, we bought to you the cribs and a lot of clots baby blanks – Santana

-oooh , seriously guys? – Rachel

-tanks so much – finn

Rachel was saying when she saw her dads

-what are you guys doing here? I'm sorry if you don't know me but I'm friend of your daughter and she doesn't need any stress in her life now – puck

-ooh we came in peace – Leroy

-I invited them – finn

-we came to say how sorry we are , we want to be part of our grandchild's life – hiram

-oh dad… - Rachel

-can you guys excuse us? – hiram

-course we can – Rachel

-I'm sorry ok? – Leroy

-just forget it ok? – Rachel

-aah , carole , tanks – Leroy

-for…- carole

-you take care of our daughter , you protected her when we couldn't and the most important you protect her from us when she needed – Leroy

Carole hug them

-hey guy's it happened , I'm glad both of you are back , the babies are already so smart , the know when it's me , or finn talking to then – carole

-they kick? – Leroy

-not yet , I mean , I can fell , but finn can't – Rachel

-ooh , well , we have a gift for you – Leroy

He give then a key

-what is that? – Rachel

-carole you know that house two houses next to your that was selling? – Leroy

-yeah – carole

-we bought to you guys , are big enough , has a pool , it's good! – hiram

-oooh dad's tanks , a lot – Rachel

-ooh , our gift wasn't too good but still a gift… - burt

He gave finn another key

-oh god you didn't! – finn

-yeah , now you have a car , I have to tell that o sold your truck to buy but we bought the babies sit… - carole

-ooh god I don't even know what to say to you guys – Rachel

Rachel was crying

-ooh , don't say nothing just hug us – carole

* * *

><p><strong>Hey , so , I wanted to ask if you guys could tell me what are you thinking and ask sorry cuz I receive some reviews telling about my english , I'm brazilian so my language is Portuguese and I speak english fluently but when I'm writing sometimes I can be wrong and I probably will…. So I'm sorry ok?<strong>

**XoXo**


	5. New life style

**I'm so sorry I leave you guys… I'm brazilian as you know so now I'm having final test and I was a little bit nervously so I had to focus on math…. I will know my grades next week and I'm so nervously but that doesn't matter , I'll post two chapters ok? don't forget to review and tell me what are you thinking and again , sorry about my English I speck fluently but write I can and I probably will be wrong sometimes….**

* * *

><p>New life style<p>

Rachel and finn were at the kitchen on her new house with all their friends

-sweet can you bring some salt ? – finn

-course here.. – Rachel

All the friends were over the pool , but finn , carole , burt and rachel were just talking

- finn I'd love the house – Santana

-yeah the babies room it's ready ? – Mercedes

-no at all… - Rachel

-anyone want more meat ? – finn

-no , get in here – mike

-ooh course I will , it's so damn hot here – finn

*RACHEL'S POV*

Finn was taking his shirt off , oh god , I love that man so much , he's so hot and sexy and cute , tanks he's mine cuz if hasn't I'll be so jealousy

*NO ONE'S POV*

-rachel why you don't came in - brittany

-hey baby get in here – finn

-no tanks , I'm ok here… - rachel

-no , no , you have to be here! – tina

-no guys tanks… - Rachel

Rachel was next to the table then puck took her in wife style

-PUCK , NO , NO , PLEASE , PUT ON THE FLOOR – Rachel

She was shaking her legs in the air but puck was too strong

-puck , please be carefully with her – carole

-I'm pregnant , with two babies , so put on the floor , NOW – Rachel

-no…. – puck

He was getting closer to the water

-no , don't…. – Rachel

puck jumped on the water holding Rachel….

-oh god! – quinn

Rachel appear slapping puck

-are you ok? – tina

-yeah I'm , just a little cold! – Rachel

-came here.. – finn

He push her In his arms , and hold her… her belly was huge , she was 24 weeks

-god I'm huge! – Rachel

-you suppose to… - finn

-that's what happened when you cross a chihuahua with a rottweiler… - Santana

-hahahaha , very funny Santana – Rachel

-santana and Brittany there's something you want to tell us? I mean you too are using the same ring on the engage hand – puck

-oooh puck , go fuck yourself! – Santana

- – everyone scream

-don't say that's bad words Santana , please , I don't want my babies to born with a sailor mouth – rachel

-ok , we're going to marry – santana

-she propose before berry's baby shower – Brittany

-we'll marry after the babies are born cuz we wanted them to bring the alliance in the marry , I mean if you let them Rachel – Santana

-they'll be honor – Rachel

-tanks babies… - brittany

Brittay put her hand over rachel's belly

-OH GOD! – Rachel

-what , did I hurt the babies? Oh gosh – Brittany

-no , you didn't… here brit – Rachel

Rachel put brit hand over her big belly

-oh god , what was that? – britany

-the baby kicked for the first time! – Rachel

-I want to see… - Mercedes

-let me.. – tina

-oooh how about me – quinn

-and me ? – kurt

Rachel look ahead and saw everyone coming and put the hand on her belly

They spend the day into rachel's place , then was like 8pm when they were leaving

-rachel I'll take quinn , puck and artie home , I'll be here soon ok – finn

-ok… - Rachel

They were gone , Rachel take took a shower , go to the living room and start to watch funny girl , then finn came

-hey finn… - Rachel

-hey sweet , aah , promise don't be mad at me? – finn

-why I should , what have you done? – Rachel

When she looked she saw finn holding a little puppy

-what have you done? – Rachel

-I found him alone , and he seam have like 2 months , he's so small – finn

-it's ok , your so sweet , but finn we can't have a puppy – Rachel

-I'll gave him , but he need somewhere to spend the night – finn

-ok , he can stay , here , give me him – Rachel

-actually is her – finn

-ok , give me , I'll take her a bath and you'll do the same… - Rachel

Rachel gave the little puppy a bath and sit on the couch with her on her arms

-oh , your kink of a beauty puppy but I'm having two babies I can't have a puppy now sorry but we'll find a nice house to you – Rachel

The puppy start to lick Rachel's belly

-there's two babies in there you know ? I think you don't but someday you'll be a mommie like me , you can't fell but the babies are shaking I thin they like you - rachel

The puppy lick Rachel arms

-what ate you doing? Oooh gosh , really? – Rachel

Rachel look at her arm and it was all dirty with milk ,she read that this could happened with pregnant moms , it's normal even when the mom felt her maternity love but she was with a puppy…

-really that I'm felling mommy with you little puppy? – Rachel

The puppy look at her

-you must be hungry , I know what to do…

She went to babies room and pick a little bottle , go to the kitchen put normal milk in there and sit on the couch and gave it to the puppy

-rachel how are.. – finn

- , she's eating – Rachel

-ah? What are you saying? Why are you arm dirty , ooh Rachel do you fell mommy wit the puppy – finn

Rachel get a little blushy

-don't be shame it's cute – finn

-ok , whatever , she taka everything and she's cold – Rachel

Rachel looked really tired

-hey , I wanted to bring her , I take care of her – finn

Rachel stand and gave finn the little puppy , but her start to cry and yell

-I didn't know that puppy's could yell – Rachel

-yeah me neither – finn

she didn't stop the crying and the yelling

-she think's you're her mom – finn

Rachel took her from finn then she stop

-yeah I think she did – Rachel

-little puppy your mommy need to sleep , so can you let her please? – finn

-tha's funny , hey , I'll let her sleep with us – Rachel

-YEAH! – finn

-BUT…. Juts tonight – Rachel

They sleep with the puppy between them that night and a lot of nights


	6. Sectionals

Sectionals

Rachel woke up and saw finn and funny (funny was the name they decide to call the little puppy , yeah they keep them) sleeping , she smiled , she never though about having twins with 18 neither have a puppy , and now she has a puppy and she was 29 weeks pregnant and she was the most happy woman in the world …

-hey , wake up sleepy head – Rachel

She kissed finn

-how perfect way to wake up – finn

-how did you slept – Rachel

-awesome , and you – finn

-well , I woke up 3 in the morning cuz the babies were having a little party in here but I could sleep after they stoop – Rachel

-ooh , okay , so , we should go to school – finn

-yeah we should – Rachel

-we should go with our car – finn

-why? – Rachel

-I don't know , I think we fell more comfortable in our car , don't you? – finn

-yeah I fell , but don't have to worry – Rachel

-anything for you and our babies – finn

Everyone were at the green room , ready to sing , Rachel was just looking and telling them to calm down and those stuff , them they were called , Rachel went with will and emma their sits , then they start to sing I will survive\survivor

Then tina came and start to sing ABC and the totally rock

When the were off the stage Rachel will and emma were waiting them in the green room

-so… - Santana

-I'm proud of you kids –emma

-baby you rock out there! – finn

-you think we have chance? – Mercedes

-we'll gonna win! – Rachel

Then the moment came , they were on the stage waiting…

-and the second place went to… VOCAL ADRENALINE – some guy

-ok , relax guys – will

-and the first place go to… NEW DIRECTIONS – some guy

-OMG , WE WON! – finn

-OUOOOOOOOOOOUOUOUOUUUUUUHSAUS – everyone

They were yelling a lot….

Finn jump out o the stage and go in to the crowd to kiss Rachel

-we won baby… - finn

-yeah , we won! – Rachel

-let's find everyone – finn

They went to the green room

-good job guys , you deserved that – Rachel

-so , we're going to celebrate are tou guys with us? – puck

-no , we're going home – finn

-no , finn you can go , I'll go home , but you can go , I can drive , seriously go with them and when you get home I'll be on the couch waiting for you pregnant yet , they can't run away- Rachel

-I know they can't but I can't celebrate without you and the babies - finn

-ooooh how cute… - will

-what do you think about go to your house and ate pizza…. - puck

-I don't know , what do you think rachel? – finn

-great idea , well our car it's here , we're going to buy pizza and we met you guys there.. – rachel

-ok , see you there- Santana

Rachel and finn went to the car and start driving home…

-I'm so glad you won – Rachel

-we won baby , we won – finn

-yeah , now nactionals…. – Rachel

-yeah , nactionals , can you believe that in nationals we're having two babies with 1 month – Rachel

-really? No I can't and want to know the better part of this? – finn

-what? – Rachel

-won't be any babies , it will be our babies – finn

-yeah , will be… isn't that kind of weird , I mean we together having twins – Rachel

-actually I always wanted that , not now but happened you know , so.. I'm happy I love you , I love my kids , I couldn't be more happy – finn

-ooh , me too – Rachel

Rachel's phone start to ring… she look at her purse in the backsit , she take of her sit belt and pick her phone

-it was a message from the OBG our appointment it's tomorrow – Rachel

-ok… Rachel what do you want to the future- finn

-I want my babies , you…. – Rachel

-you want me to your future? – finn

-finn , remember when I said you to get over that dream about the scholarship? – Rachel

-yeah…. So you get over your broadway dream? – finn

-two jeans sizes ago… - Rachel

-hey , I was waiting for the right time but I don't want to wait one more second without calling you my wife , Rachel would you life to marry me? – finn

Rachel and finn look at each other then Rachel look to the fronth of the car..

-FINN! – Rachel

They crash the car in a stoped truck…

The new directions was in the bus then they were stuck in a huge traffic

-gosh what happened? – Santana

-call Rachel , she must know – kurt

-her phone is off – Santana

-OMG , IT'S RACHEL – tina

-stop the bus NOW – will

They went off the bus when they saw Rachel she cross the front glass of the car she was with blood over her face with the open eyes and finn were stand with a little blood over his face

-finn what happened – will

-rachel , the phone ring them se grab him , them I ask her , then a truck appear we hit it , oh god , Rachel! – finn

*RACHEL'S POV*

I couldn't fell anything , any pain , any love , nothing , I was scared , I wanted to know how my babies are I hear the ambulance it's close but my eyes are completely blind I can't see even a palm over my face , I'll fait I know that


	7. no , no , no

no , no , no

finn was sited with Leroy , hiram and burt and all the new directions waiting for any Rachel notice , they knew that the babies are arriving cuz carole went with rachel

they were there for like 4 ours before the has any notice , finn took some stitches on his forehead not big deal

-hey… - carole

-mom…. So how is going? – finn

-the babies are here and Rachel are ok but your baby boy isn't so good - carole

-parents of Rachel berry please – doctor

-hey , here! – finn ,hiram and Leroy

-ah… - doctor

-finn you should go.. – hiram

-ok we wait here- Leroy

-so… - doctor

-is she ok doctor , and the babies ? – finn

-I must say that she's sleepy right now and she'll awake soon , we did a c-section cuz the babies were really bad.. – doctor

-what happened with the babies ? – finn

-I'm so sorry – doctor

-WHAT ? – finn

-only one baby survive – doctor

-no , no , couldn't be – finn

-I'm so sorry for you , your baby girl it's helth she's premature so she's on nursery but she's completely fine you can she her before go to rachel's room – doctor

-ok please – finn

He was crying a lot , but not a loud cry a silence and a hurted cry , he lost his baby , his little unborn baby

-Here please – doctor

-tanks – finn

The doctor put on finn a cloth protect and they walked into the nursery with a lot of babies… and them he saw the littlest one , his little one

-here you can hold her – doctor

The doctor put her into finn's lap

-she's so small – finn

-yeah but she's big and helth she's premature but this kind of not a problem to her cuz her height is normal her color – doctor

-awesome – finn

-I'll leave your guys alone – doctor

*FINN'S POV*

-hey baby girl , I'm your father you don't have a name yet and I'm shure your mom she loves you so much you can't even imagine , we need to be close with each other ,we lost your brother you know , we loved him as much as we love you , we'll be fine , someday , you have a lot of uncles and aunts , they already love you , you have three grandpas and one grandma but she want you to call her nana , you have a little puppy her name is funny , she's small…. You have your mother's hair , but my nose , she'll be happy with that in fact that she doesn't like her nose very much… I'll leave you her now to see your mommie , you'll see her soon , I'll take a picture of you yo show how pretty you are for everyone , you're our little star – finn

I leave her there , I can't think , things are so fast , I lost a kid , how , I'm with 18 lost a kid , I shouldn't have kids to start but I lost it…. And for those one's who said "oh , no , you never had him at first" yes I had him , I touch him , I felt him and now he's gone

*NO ONES POV*

Finn came to find everyone into waiting room, he was crying then carole came and hug him

-he's dead mom… - finn

-who ? – carole

-the baby boy he die mom , my baby , my little baby boy… - finn

- what , wait , it's ok sweet , it happens , you and Rachel someday will have your baby boy , I know that , just breath ok , you have a family now , you're a father you need to be strong for Rachel , I know it's really hard to you but you need to support each other now , and you have a daughter - carole

-yeah , she's so beauty , I don't know I suppose to fell I mean I lost a kid and I won a kid I'll , I need to see Rachel she'll awake soon I don't want her to awake alone in a hospital room without a baby in her belly she'll be scary – finn

He just walked away

-where's he's going ? – Leroy

-see Rachel.. – carole

*FINN'S POV*  
>she was sleeping so tight I don't want her to awake and know that our baby is dead , she'll cry I don't want her to be in pain<p>

*NO ONE'S POV*

He held her hand

-hey baby I know you're sleeping but I need you right now , I need to hold your hand and know that you're here with me.. – finn

-yes – Rachel

Rachel start to awake

-what ? – finn

-I want to marry you – Rachel

-ooh sweet – finn

-where's our babies finn ? – Rachel

Finn start to cry like

-finn what happend ? – Rachel

She start to cry

-oh god! No , no , no finn , no… - Rachel

-our little baby boy is dead Rachel , he die – finn

-what ? no , no , that's , oh god , no please say that's not true – Rachel

-I want it as much as anything in my life Rachel but I can't – finn

He hold her and they cried together , alone.. then carole came

-hey , I know it's hard ok , I lost a baby before finn I was 6 months pregnant , and I felt the baby kicked in the morning then I went to the supermarket I loved eat pickles ,but wasn't my day , I was hit by a car then everything happened , then one year latter I had finn and I could be sad about lose a kid but I has a kid who needed me and what I'm saying is , you lost a kid and you have the right to be sad , I'm sad , he was my grandchild , but you have a beauty baby girl , who is healthy and need a mom , the doctor said that he has a sickness even if he wasn't dead he will be in pain her heart wasn't strong enough he'll needed 4 surgeries , he would suffer , it was better to him that way… - carole

-yeah , I think it was , I just , he was my little boy and I miss him , I'll be okay , someday , sometime , I'll… I'll just focus on my baby girl I can go trough this , we will as a family – Rachel

-that's right – finn

-can I see my baby girl now ? – Rachel

-yeah course I'll call the nurse – carole

Carole let finn and Rachel on the room

-she look's like you… - finn

Rachel begin to cry

-baby , I know it's hard , I tried to be strong but I couldn't , I mean it was our baby boy , but we'll get through as you said – finn

-your mom was right , I have a baby girl who needed me and it was better to him , he'll be in pain , he's better now – Rachel

Carole enter with a baby girl in the room

-look who I found coming – carole

-heey… - finn

Finn took the baby in his arms

-the nurse was bringing she , the nurse said that she want talk to you – carole

-so… baby met your mommie… - finn

Rachel hold her daughter for the first time

-she's so tiny , cute , perfect and she has your nose finn… that's good – Rachel

-I told you baby didn't i ? – finn

Rachel hug her daughter and look at her with all her love

-I love you so much baby , I'm your mommie you know? – Rachel

The baby move her head and giggle

-I think she love's you too – carole

-I know she does – Rachel

The nurse knock the door

-came in.. – Rachel

-hey , how coincidence – april

-I don't get it… - carole

- when I found my pregnancy she made my first sonogram – Rachel

-I hear about you , I'm sorry….so , when your baby girl born she was very hungry so we gave to her a bottle cuz you were in surgery yet , it's been pass 3 hours she need eat again , you want me to grab some bottle or you will breastfeed? – april

-I'll breastfeed – Rachel

-good! – nurse

-finn help me please – Rachel

-finn help me? how? I can't breastfeed Rachel , sorry , but I can't – finn

Rachel laughed

-I know that , I want you to open my jersey – Rachel

-oooh okay sorry I'm more nervously than you babe – finn

-we noted son , Rachel want me to leave? – carole

-no , I always wanted my mom with me in that moment , I always thought as an important moment it's a silly thing I know but it's important to me and I'd love if you stay actually – Rachel

Carole began to cry

-it's not silly honey , I'll be right here by your side as I did all day – carole

-ooh yeah , did you knew that carole went with you in the delivery? – april

-what? – Rachel

-yeah finn was with stitches so he couldn't – april

-that's what mom's do.. – carole

-so , Rachel you need any help? – april

-I think I know what to do… - Rachel

-ok so , if you need anything let me know ok? Good luck , congrats , bye – april

-tanks , bye – finn

-she's so perfect finn I can't believe she's ours – Rachel

-yeah , she's perfect – finn

-the perfect will cry soon , she's hungry guys – carole

-ok , I can do this – Rachel

Finn opened rachel's jersey and Rachel hold her daughter closer to her as she could and the baby girl star to eat kind of alone

-she was hungry mommy – finn

-yeah , she's like her father han…. – Rachel

The baby start to cry and them Rachel noted that the baby couldn't keep the mouth into Rachel chest cuz they were too big

-really? They aren't too big for that – Rachel

-to her it is… - finn

-don't cry baby… what should I do? – Rachel

-fist of all relax or the baby will get nervously too , second , hold her as closer to you as you can the with the other hand hold your chest in her mouth – carole

Rachel did and the baby stop crying

-yeah , right! – carole

-tanks mom – Rachel

-I'll out there say that your ok , they are so nervously… - carole

-can you call kurt , then everyone can came , it's cuz I don't want a lot of people talking until I'm breastfeeding and kurt need to know their goddaughter – Rachel

-ok – carole

Carole were gone and Rachel was looking to her daughter who has the eyes close

-she opened the eyes yet? – Rachel

-no , try to talk to her , she know your voice – finn

-hey baby girl , I'm your mom , can you open your eyes for me? – Rachel

-can you sweet? – finn

The baby open the eyes

-she opened – Rachel

-I can't see…. Her face it's all on your chest – finn

-here… - Rachel

-it's like yours – finn

-yeah , I think it is… - Rachel

* * *

><p><strong>So , what are you guys thinking , I don't like abortion , neither watch any mom lost a kid , but I though that Rachel "needed" that , so…. But trust me , I have some surprise for you guys latter…. Let me know what you're thinking ok? for those who want to talk to me , my twitter it's amandammeirelle send me a reply telling that you're from here and I'll give my facebook…. <strong>

**Oh , my tumblr , I almost forgot…. .com**

**Ps: I don't bite**


	8. we figured out a way to live with that

We'll figured a way to live with that

Kurt came and Rachel was totally mess off , she was breastfeeding after a surgery , finn was making a ponytail cuz her hairs keep trying to fell into baby's head..

-ooh god , that's why I like boys - kurt

-ooh kurt she's taking her breakfast and you can't even see a thing –rachel

kurt came next to Rachel and star looking at the baby into rachel's arm

-she look's like both of you , it's really a mix – Kurt

-tanks… she's really pretty – Rachel

She let a little tear come to her face

-sorry guys , I'm just , keep thinking how he look's like and those stuff's I just wanted him to be here with us you know? I'm trying to be strong to her cuz she's just a little baby and need me and I know she miss him , she was the closer one – Rachel

She gave a little pale smile

-but he's better now , that's what help me , think that he's better there , even me being his mom , he's better – Rachel

-that's right diva , he's better there and we'll miss him , course we do , but we're here , praying to them , he knows that you love him , that we love him and we'll never forget him , no matter what he live in our hearts forever – kurt

-yeah you bet that we love him…. – finn

Rachel was getting better , won't be easy deal with the lost o a child but they will figured a way to live with that

-mom , help me please I think she's done– Rachel

-ok , first , finn grad my purse please… - carole

-here.. – finn

Carole give to Rachel some little box full of kind of an tampax

-what do I need tampax? – Rachel

-it's a different tampax , it's for your chest , when she was done you need to put this on your bra cuz your chest it's full of milk and that doesn't let the milk go to your shirt , gor it ?- carole

-ooh god tanks it's only kurt here – Rachel

She get a little blushy

-don't be shame it's normal sweet – carole

-rachel , don't you noted that's kind of weird? I mean , you call carole mom and finn call carole mom too , seam like a dirty family – kurt

-you have a point , but I don't care , ok , I put it on , I know I have to put her to burp but I don't know how…– Rachel

-ok , she's lay on your arm , put her kind of stand and hold her tight , yeah ,this way , now give her little pats on her back… - carole

-ok… I can do this – Rachel

-rachel… - kurt

-no , wait , I'm concentrate , it's my first time I want to be good! – Rachel

-and she doesn't change.. – kurt

When kurt was saying the baby girl burp

-I MADE IT! – Rachel

-yeah you you made it babe – finn

Finn kissed her…

-rachel can we call everyone they're really worried – kurt

-first I want to say that we chose you to be her godfather – Rachel

-oh , really? – kurt

-you were the godfather of our baby girl since the beginning – finn

-ooh guys – kurt

-rachel I must call the others or they will probably break to enter here – carole

-ok , yeah you should , I should just try to look more beauty – Rachel

- you look perfect – finn

-I know how I look , kurt I know you can help me , please – Rachel

-ok , first , it's better you pass this little baby to finn – kurt

-nooo….just try to fix my hair – Rachel

-ok mommy diva – kurt

When kurt finally rachel's hair everyone came in talking not to loud but making a little sound

-hey , hey please guys quiet – carole

-sorry – puck

-ooh sweet how are you? – hiram

-hum , I'm fine as I can be – Rachel

-she look's like you – Leroy

-actually she's both of them together! – hiram

-congrats man , she's beauty – puck

-tanks – finn

-oooh Rachel she's so cute , she born beauty the most of the babies born ugly but she didn't – quinn

-oh Rachel congrats , she's perfect , look will how cute is she – emma

-she is… - will

-will… - emma

-what sweet? – will

-I want it… I want a baby – emma

-ok… - will

-did you hear that baby girl, you'll won a friend soon – Rachel

-heeeeey baby , did you like me? Cuz the fist time I talk to you you kicked me and I like you a lot , you're cute – Brittany

-she like's you a lot too aunt brittany – Rachel

-ooooh , she's so pretty , I want her – Santana

The whole room stopped and look at her

-I'm not a soulless , I can be mean sometimes but look at her , she's a baby and I don't want to be mean anymore , oooh LET ME! – Santana

-we'll have one baby someday babe but until them we have to think about our weddind I'm so exited that they'll be on our wedding – Brittany

-yeah SHE will – finn

He was trying to remind brit what happened and don't let rachel's down anymore

-no , and the baby boy too.. – Brittany

-brittany came here… - Rachel

-rac…. – finn

-let her… she need this – carole

-know when someone it's in pain and he doesn't deserve that? – Rachel

-like my grand? – Brittany

-yeah , exactly , so , the baby boy he was in pain , but he didn't deserve that so… god take him to heaven , so he won't be in pain anymore and he's not here anymore but he's fine – Rachel

Rachel was crying a little but she was trying to be ok , her baby boy was better and she knew it but she still wanted him with her

-oh , sorry about that Rachel I didn't knew it – Brittany

-it's ok , do you wanna hold her? – Rachel

-can i? but you didn't let anyone hold her yet – Brittany

-but you're the first who felt her kick so you must be the one to hold her… - Rachel

-ooooh , ok… - Brittany

-but , sit here ok? – carole

-ok… - Brittany

Brittany hold the baby as if was gold and it kind of was

-she's so cute… - Brittany

-yes she is , she's calm – Santana

-I want it now sant – Brittany

-we can discus this latter ok? – Santana

-WE CAN? - Brittany

-course we can sweet – Santana

-NOW I'LL HOLD HER! – kurt

-after me… - Mercedes

-me after…. – hiram and Leroy

-you can go first sweet – hiram

-no , no , no , no and no…. she's just a few hours born so she can't be like that , she'll go to hiram and Leroy arms cuz they are the grandpas and it is…. Call me whatever you want but my granddaughter it's GOLD OK? And no one touch's my gold until wash the hands and put clean cloths! – carole

-oooh ok grandbear… - puck

-YES I AM – carole

-better don't mess with grandbear… - mike

-ok them.. – carole

Rachel pick her baby back into her arms

-so , she doesn't have a name yet , but her brother had , it was bryan Christopher – Rachel

-his name is bryan baby , he'll always be our little angel bryan , and now we have to find a name to her …. – finn

-apple – quinn

-zola – tina

-brittany – Brittany

-naya – Santana

-beth two – puck

-lilly – quinn

-haven't you already say apple? – Mercedes

-you can't say again – quinn

-avery – Mercedes

-barbra – kurt

-HEY , HEY…. Calm down guys there's a baby here – finn

-yeah and if she start to cry I'll need to feed her and if I need to feed her you'll need leave so , please be quiet – Rachel

-ok sorry… - Brittany

-so….we won sectionals and I though to name her after this , but not noting stranger but melody cuz she's my melody…. – Rachel

-I think it's awesome babe – finn

-can I give you a hug? – Santana

Santana was huggind Brittany and she was kind of hiding a cry

-course….- Rachel

-what's going on? – finn

-she's vunerable – Brittany

-no brit , it's ok…. I trust them , when I though I was alone they were with me so they must know , I'm ok tanks – Santana

-you can trust us - rachel

-so…. When I was 14 I met a boy and we start dating I loved him so badly them when I was 15 I get pregnant and was a completely mess cuz I love him and I want a baby like him so I told him and I was happy and he told me to have an abortion and I couldn't I just couldn't so I run away from lima high and when I was 7 months I was so happy it was a girl I went to the supermarket and when I was coming back – Santana

She was crying and Brittany was holding her so tight

-if you don't want to say it's ok – emma

-no I want to… - Santana

-ok , sorry – emma

-it's ok , so , he was there and he look at me and punch me harder as he could and he whisper "I told you to do this by the easy way , you made me do this" and when I wake up I was in the hospital with my mom and she was crying I was crying I lost her and her name would be melody… - Santana

Santana was holding rachel's hand and they both were crying

-guy's can we came through the hall one moment? – emma

-I think we should let's they talk , just a few minutes – carole

They left letting Rachel, melody and Santana

-I know what you've been through , I'm trying to be strong cuz I have mel but I don't know how I should felt , I lost a kid and I won a kid I mean I need to be sad but I don't have time for it mel's need me , it's so hard , you can't even imagine what- Rachel

-I do , I was 16 but I felt like my world was falling down , I loved her so much and now you calling her melody I sorry I made you feel like…. Poop – Santana

Santana say giving a little smile to mel

-it's ok , the whole day I haven't any time to cry you know , to put it out and I need this it's good , I can't just forget he was inside of me…. I'm trying to be ok with it but I'm not…. I'm just – Rachel

Rachel was crying then mel made little cute noises and seam like she wants to cry and she did but a little cry….

-I think she doesn't like to see you like this – Santana

-ooh baby , mommie it's gonna be ok , I promise you , i'm just a little bit sad but I love you ok , it's not your fault al all ok? Santana why you don't grab her a little? – Rachel

-how about ? – Santana

-she doesn't have to know – Rachel

Santana held melody so tight and she were happy again

-so…. I think I found… - Rachel

-what? – Santana

-her godmother…. – Rachel

-really? – finn

-course , I mean I wanted the godmother and the godfather were together but well it can't so , you'll be the godmother and kurt the godfather so the step-godfather will be blaine and the step-godmother will be Brittany , you think she'll accept this? – Rachel

-she'll love to… - Santana

-good! – Rachel

-tanks Rachel , I know I've such an ass with you but… - Santana

-hey , don't… just… forget , I forgive you… - Rachel

-she's so quiet… - Santana

-yeah she is… I can't believe she's mine , I mean , she's so perfect , how can me and finn did this you know? – Rachel

-I understand she's really perfect but I think she need to be cleaned up… - Santana

Santana put mel into rachel's arms

-yeah she need! can you call carole? – rachel

Santana go out then back with carole

-mom I need help , I don't know how to clean her up – Rachel

-I'll call the nurse the fist poop it's a doctor who clean – carole

-oh ok….. – Rachel

-babe I was thinking if I could be with you as the fists weeks , I think you could need I should say to my house but her crib it's at your house and those stuffs… - carole

-I'd ask you this and , ooh gosh , funny , who's taking care of her? – Rachel

-she's with me…. She can be with me ultil the baby grow a little – Santana

-actually I want just for a couple days , I can't leave her.. – Rachel

-let's get this baby home? – april

-we'll it've been 1 week since you're here… it's time to go home - finn

-we can? – Rachel

-yeah – april

-no , no , no , she's so small and we can't just let her go home if she didn't react ok , here she has doctor's full time and she wasn't going into this car no.. – Rachel

She was kind of freaking out about leaving mel home

-rachel , sweet…. Listen – carole

She was trying to get Rachel a little bit calm

- car's aren't good for babies , you're right – carole

- yeah they aren't – Rachel

-neither shelving , neither wind or cold or even worse little toys but you're not afraid cuz you've been in a car accident , but cuz you're a mom now and that's get better…. Most of the time , so grab her home take care of her and if anything happened or you feel that's gonna happened , you call me and we'll bring her here- carole

-ok , ok…. – Rachel

Carole and finn whisper for each other

-I'm worried about the boy stuff… - carole

-the boy's redecorate everything when she was here , I knew it today – finn

-awesome – carole

**So , what you guys though? So , I know I'll try do my best , sorry again about my English…. But tell me what are you thinking , and please say , cuz I can't write thinking what are you thinking so…. You can send me a review or a reply(amandammeirelle) or and email (****) and please contact me , I'd love to know you , I don't have friends who like fanfiction so I'm kind of alone here :( **

**So…. That's it… **


	9. let's live

Let's live

-santana what do you think about white and green – Brittany

-well I though it could be white and flowers a lot of them no matter what color but flowers and you walking to me…- santana

-we're going to marry I want this to be perfect – Brittany

-me too sweet , but I want marry you don't mind if I'm totally naked – Santana

-I'd love marry with you all naked – Brittany

They star kissing lay down on the table full of papper's

-what about the wedding? – Brittany

-they can wait a little bit… - Santana

-rachel look what arrive… - finn

Finn was holding Brittany and santana's RSVP on his hands and Rachel was sitted on the couch holding mel who was 2 months and tottaly awake

-oooh how pretty – Rachel

-pretty it will be mel in that dress – finn

Mel start to cry

-no , no…. you don't like it it's ok , no dress then! – Rachel

-she's wet ? – finn

-no I change her a few minutes ago – Rachel

-ooh ok… she must be angry- finn

-yeah she is…. – Rachel

Rachel breastfeed mel and finn was looking at us

-finn I know they're big but you don't have to stare them all the time

-no , I was just looking how good you're with her I mean , when she was born you coldn't do anything even breastfeed without help and now you can breastfeed , make her burp and you do that all alone… - finn

-I think I'm becoming a mommie… - Rachel

-you are a mommie… - finn

He kissed Rachel and mel stop eat and look at them kiss and made a giggle

-heeey… - finn

-she stop just to look at us… - Rachel

-I think she love us being together – finn

-I bet she does… - Rachel

-just a few time until her fisrt travel… - finn

-yeah , she's exited – Rachel

Rachel put her to burp

-rachel today principal figgins call me and ask if he could came here – finn

-ooh , ok , I'll get ready , I'll met the girl's on the mall to prove the dresses and we're having a girl night – Rachel

-ooh , you'll taking mel? – finn

-course I'm , it's her first time on the mall , at first I was scared but not now… - Rachel

-ooh , ok… so go get ready , I'll dress her up – finn

-ooh , ok.. – Rachel

Ten minutes latter rachel put a cute dress and went to mel's room and saw finn putting her an cute white baby body , a pink skirt and a headband

-did I look ok mommie? – finn

He was making a cute voice

-seam like your daddy really can pick cloths for you – Rachel

-did you really like it rach? – finn

-I love it , came here baby girl , let's go to your baby sit pick Santana , Brittany and cedes so we can go find aunt quinn…..– Rachel

-ok , call me if you need ok ? – finn

-ok – Rachel

Rachel grab mel put her on her babysit and drive through brittany's and santana's house

-sweet , rachel's here.. – Santana

-ok…. – Brittany

They lock the door and get in the car

-heey… - Rachel

-hey rach , heeeeeey mel , how are you sweet? – Brittany

-hey baby girl… hi Rachel – Santana

-so , we're getting grab Mercedes them we prove the dresses –rachel

-okok… - Santana

Tina , quinn , Mercedes , Brittany , Santana , Rachel and mel were sitted on te couch waiting Brittany who was the last to prove..

-show us babe… - Santana

-ok…. – Brittany

Brittany get out with a perfect and cute white dess

-you look gorgeous – Santana

-you look perfect – quinn

-ok , so I'll change so we can eat – Brittany

-ok , go ahead –tina

The girls were walking in the mall

-that's the her first time on the mall? – Mercedes

-yeah , she's doing well – Rachel

Mel start to cry

-ooh sweet don't cry – Rachel

-oooh , no , no , no… - Mercedes

-grab your pah – Rachel

-pah? – Brittany

-that's how I call her pacifier – Rachel

-she must be hungry – quinn

-yeah , I never breastfeed her on the street – Rachel

Rachel was getting really nervously

-why? – Santana

Rachel was holding and shaking mel trying to her stop crying and se did and she was almost eating her pah

-I don't want anyone look to my boob – Rachel

-rachel look , let's sit on breadsticks it's near , then you can breastfeed no one it's gonna see , and your dress it's perfect , at least you didn't wear something that you had to take it off , well let's go.. – quinn

-oh god , ok , just cuz it's for her.. – Rachel

-who else it's could be for? – Santana

The girls smiled a little

They were on breadsticks and Rachel was breastfeeding melody

-so…. long time since our last girl's night – Mercedes

-you're right…. – quinn

-so , what's change about the guys… - Mercedes

-sex with puck still awesome but now he's more like "I want your butt , not your vagina" and that's kill me… - quinn

-oh gosh , I've did that once , isn't good as everyone say but it's nice to try…- tina

-I've did once too I didn't like it , neither finn , tank good , hurted so much and we did that cuz I was pregnant and he though the penis could crash her head so we try it didn't worked a lot… - Rachel

-woah , what history berry…. We never did that.. – santana

-tank good , I don't want nothing on my butt – Brittany

-me neither… - Santana

-oooh , last night I was with mike them we were doing it on the kitchen… my mom get home can you believe that? – tina

-yeah actually I can , my mom cough me and brit on the couch – Santana

-I never been cough , how about you Rachel , you're feeding her but you still can talk , can't you? – quinn

-actually I never been cough but , last week , me and finn were doing then he put his hand on my boob and when he noted sneezed breast milk all over his face , was weird but funny – Rachel

-why he didn't use his mouth? – Santana

-he did before but since she's born I don't like it I mean she put her clean mouth on my nipple and if finn did that would be completely strange and his mouth isn't so clean like her so that's why he didn't – Rachel

-oooh your so mommie – Santana

-I know…– Rachel

-I think she's sleeping… - quinn

-yeah , she did - rachel

She hold mel in her arms and shake her

-sweet , wake up….. just a little burp – Rachel

-let the girl sleep – mercedes

-no until she burp – Rachel

She keep with the shaking then mel awake and burp like a huge burp

-uol…. – Mercedes

-sorry guys…. – Rachel

-it's ok… - quinn

- she fall sleep again hahahahahaha – Santana

-put her on her baby carriage – Mercedes

-no , no , when I was young I looked at those mom's who care the baby to the mall and let them , no , she'll be with me and if here get too loud I'll go home – Rachel

-ok momma bear – quinn

-so…. What about your wedding ? – Rachel

-it's awesome , actually we don't know a lot , it's a surprise so.. – Santana

-yeah , it is… - Brittany

She was looking at mel as she was asleep

-rachel can I hold her ? – brittany

Brittany seam like a little kid

-shure – Rachel

-be careful brit – Santana

-course I'll be…. – Rachel

-she's so cute… - Brittany

Rachel phone's ring

-hello… - Rachel

-I MADE IT BABE , I'LL WORK I MEAN ISN'T WHAT I WANT BUT IT'S BETTER THEN NOW AND IT'S KIND OF WHAT I LIKE IT , I'M SO HAPPY BABE – finn

-ooh , ok , can you calm down and tell me please – Rachel

-I'll be the next football coach in our school – finn

-are you kidding? – Rachel

-no , I'm not , I'm so happy babe – finn

-me too , I'll be home soon so we can celebrate ok? – Rachel

-okk love ya – finn

-love you most – Rachel

She turned off

-rachel your dirty celebration girl – Santana

-finn will be the next football coach in our school – Rachel

-that's awesome…. – Santana

-yeah , it is… - Rachel

-rachel she's awake.. – Brittany

-it's ok , she'll be looking at you…. – Rachel

-really? – Brittany

-yeah , she did this all day , isn't sweet? – Rachel

Rachel look at her daughter smilling

-she's so cute , heeeeey , mel , did you like me? – Brittany

Mel smile

-SHE SMILE TO ME , SHE LIKE'S ME! – Brittany

-what? She never smile before! – Rachel

-I was her first , lalalala – Brittany

-yeah it was….- Rachel

-she had a lot's of firsts with Brittany , gosh – Santana

-heey sweet , I'm your mommie , smile to me , yeah give a smile – Rachel

Mel just look at Rachel with a "no" face

-don't look at her , let's keep playing you want do this don't you? Don't you? Don't you? – Brittany

Mel smiles again

-why she didn't smile to me? – Rachel

-she likes me… - Brittany


	10. let's marry

Let's go marry

-so kurt and blaine may be arrive soon – Rachel

-everything ready? did you say to kurt didn't bring so much stuff? – finn

-no… puck it's coming right? So we put his bag with us and kurt with them – Rachel

-where's mel? – finn

-she's sleeping – Rachel

-did you fed her yet? – finn

-two yours ago , I'll need to feed her on the car but it's ok… - Rachel

-ok , you'll go by her side? – finn

-course , are 3 hours on the road – Rachel

-oh god her first travel and she's only 4 months – finn

-she's really big isn't she – Rachel

-she's huge , I still can't believe she's ours , I love her so much and you , god I love you I love our family – finn

-we love you too finny – Rachel

-I love when you call me finny – finn

-I'll call you like this more them – Rachel

-hey , I'm worry about funny , you think she'll be ok? – Rachel

-yeah she's with my mom… - finn

-ooh , ok , but I'm still worry – Rachel

-you're her mom I'm not choked , we can call everyday ok? – finn

-tanks – Rachel

Kurt and blaine came in..

-we're coming… - kurt

-we I noted – Rachel

-sorry guys I told him to knock first you cold having sex on the couch or something like that..- blaine

-it's impossible with a baby - kurt

-actually is easier you cough us having sex by day than night , cuz she's awake night so… - finn

-OOOH FINN! RACHEL SAY SOMETHING – kurt

-it's true , and it's better cuz you can see better , ooh , finn remember that day on the kitchen? – Rachel

-OOOH GOD , CAN WE JUST LEAVE? – kurt

-I'm kidding we never had sex on…. Yeah we did but doesn't matter – Rachel

-yeah it doesn't – kurt

Mel star to cry

-she awake – Rachel

-I'll take her – finn

-so , how things going , mel's first trip… - blaine

-she's fine , Rachel was really nervously but not now – finn

Rachel come stairs with mel on her arms

-OOOOOOOOOOOH , LET ME HOLD HER – kurt

-shiiiiiiiiiiiiii , silence , she's almost sleeping again I just hold her cuz if se sleep and I go take her after it's worse… - finn

-okok…. Puck's arrive – rachel

Puck come's in

-hey dude… - puck

-everyone's here yet? – blaine

-yeah they're in the car , I just came to see if you guys need some help – puck

-actually we need to put kurt's bad on your car… - finn

-dude y have and SUV – puck

-and I have a daughter and I need to take her cloths her crib her carriage and a lot of things more… - finn

-ooh I see , so let's go I'll put it there… - puck

Ten minutes latter they were ready to go….

-so , let's go… - puck

-rachel everything it's ok? – finn

-yeah , she's sleeping – Rachel

-good – finn

-LET'S TRIP BITCHES! - puck

They were traveling and were everything normal , puck were driving with quinn by his side , Mercedes tina and mike on his back in finn's car he was driving with blaine by his side , Rachel mel and kurt on his back.

Mel was awake looking at Rachel , they were tripping for almost one our

-she look's worried – Rachel

-do you want me to stop? – finn

-no , no , It's ok , just drive ok? – Rachel

-yeah you're right she seam I don't know… - kurt

-rachel , grab her , it's ok , there's no cops here and she's not ok – finn

-ok – Rachel

She grab mel and looked at her

-are you ok sweet? Tell mommie what's going on – Rachel

She gave Rachel a little smile

-oooh , baby….. – Rachel

-she could be hungry… - finn

-yeah… - Rachel

She try to feed her

-I think she was hungry – Rachel

She keep feeding mel for like 3 minutes them she start to cry but not a loud cry a shy one

-heeey sweet , no , no…. breath – Rachel

-rachel your boob… - kurt

-ooh sorry – Rachel

-it's ok.. – kurt

-why are you crying? are you cold? – Rachel

Rachel take her sock off and hold her feet

-no , your feet it's warm and it's a sunny day - rachel

She start to make her burp but them she vomited all over Rachel

-ooh god! – kurt

-oooh sweet…. – finn

-she's ok now… tank god – Rachel

-TANK GOD? FINN STOP THE CAR , PLEASE! – kurt

-babe it's just baby vomit – blaine

-JUST? – kurt

Finn stop the car so as puck

-what's going on? – puck

He scream in his car

-mel vomit and kurt is freaking out… - finn

Finn go out to the car and help Rachel

-can you change her as I change myself … - Rachel

-course… - finn

Rachel open the trunk

-babe where's my bag? – Rachel

-gosh , it's under all…. – finn

-take my shirt – quinn

-what? – Rachel

-yeah I'll have one on my purse always – quinn

-tanks… - Rachel

Rachel go on the car and put the other cloth

-so ,can we go… give me her finn he'll be on my lap – Rachel

-NO , NO , NO , NO , she'll vomit again , I won't go with her – finn

-kurt , she won't and her vomit isn't nothing bad , it's just breast milk – Rachel

-still vomit to me… can I go with you guys - kurt

-no , there's no place sorry – puck

-I'll change with you.. – quinn

-tanks quinn… - kurt

-hey , can you drive , then I can go with quinn and you go with blaine – puck

-drive your car? – blaine

-yeah , can you? – puck

-yeah… - blaine

-ok them… let's go.. – finn

Rachel was looking to mel asleep

-she's so calm – quinn

-yeah , she is…. – Rachel

Quinn's phone ring

-hello… hey Santana , we're coming , mel vomit.. she's ok now… ok… hun surprise… ok them…. We will , bye – quinn

-what se wanted? – puck

-she said that theres a surprise for us there and for us let mel sleep cuz she'll like it a lot so… - quinn

-what's she thinking , i mean , my baby it's cute I know but she's only 4 months , I think you guys forget it sometimes…. – Rachel

-I forget it sometimes – finn

-yeah… she's so cute , oh gosh… - Rachel

They arrive ah the place , was like a chic farm Santana and brit came together

-heeeeeey… so…. How are you? – Santana

They all were saying hello and Rachel were holding mel

-she's awake? – Brittany

-kind of.. – Rachel

-ok , so , me and brit were thinking we don't want to spend one more day without can call each other wife so… we're going to marry now , without nothing more but you guys and our family is already here so… let's marry! – Santana

-I do… - Santana

-I do – Brittany

-I pronounce you , wife and wife , you can kiss the bride – priest

-uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuul – everyone


	11. we did it

We did it

-I can't even believer that we're married yet… - Brittany

-me neither , I mean , our graduated it's today and we'll be there marry – Santana

-want to know the better part of it? – Brittany

-you can give me sweet lady kisses all day cuz this is our house babe…. – Santana

-no… - Brittany

-what's is them? – Santana

-I can hold your hand in front of everyone! – Brittany

-oooooooh gosh , I'm going to die , I love you so much – Santana

-me too babe… - Brittany

-rachel , cedes on the phone for you… - finn

-hey diva… no , I won't , I can't go cedes , I have a baby , she could need me if I go , it's not right , that's just the party , I'll be home with mel finn will go , I won't cedes , one , I can't go with her second , I can't leave her – Rachel

Rachel turn the phone off and take mel who was smiling and giggling kind of traying to speak

-hey baby…. You want to take a shower with mommie? You do? – Rachel

-finn can you bring me her in 5 ? – Rachel

-course… - finn

Rachel turn the bath on take her cloths off and called finn , he give mel to Rachel who was layed and sit mel on her tommy

-so babe , what's going on with cedes? – finn

-she wanted me to go in our graduated party – Rachel

-and… - finn

-I can't leave mel , I can't , if sometimes happens to her….. – Rachel

-it won't- finn

-babe you can go , I don't mind , but I won't – Rachel

-why? – finn

-finny I really don't want to fight , I'm too happy , I never though I could be , but I'm you can think it's stupid but it's not , I love her and I love you and I don't want to go to this party I want to stay with my daughter , she make me happy ok? – Rachel

-ok , I understand you… - finn

-tanks – Rachel

-I love you and I love mel , I understand you , I really do , so , i1ll grab some cloths to you both – finn

Finn left Rachel and mel alone...

Rachel was talking with mel who was smiling

-yeah baby , mom can't leave you right , mommie loves you baby girl… - Rachel

Rachel and finn were sleeping when rachel wake with mel's cry

-I'll go.. – finn

-no , no ,I'll go… it's ok – Rachel

Rachel went to mel's room and saw her crying in the crib

-no , no , I'm here , shiiii… - Rachel

She would pick her when she felt that she was a little warm

-you seam a little warm honey – Rachel

Rachel was kind of fraking out so she pick mel and try to awake finn

-babe , help me , I think that's something it's wrong with mel – Rachel

-aah , wait , what? What's wrong with her? – finn

-I think she has feaver – Rachel

-what can be , o gosh finn what should I do.. – finn

They look at mel who was smiling then Rachel star to cry

-what are you crying? – finn

-why she need to be sick , she's an angel if she… no… - Rachel

She hold mel tigh and cry

-mel you're going to be ok…. – Rachel

-if we… - finn

-no , we're taking her to the hospital ok? Now , please – Rachel

-ok , shure – finn

Rachel and finn were with mel then the doctor call her

-so what's going on with this little princes at 4 am? – doctor

-so , she was warm and she got fever , she was a little lazy today but I didn't though that could be something – Rachel

-she has any sick? – doctor

-not that we know – finn

-something that I should know about some sickness in the family? – doctor

-well , I was pregnant with twins , and she was born by a car crash , but she's ok since them , her brother died , but they said that he has something in his heart – Rachel

-well , could be bad formation , but , her case seam to be some little cold , I'll write for you some medication and in about 5 days she'll be ok – doctor

-FEW DAYS? – Rachel

Finn look at her and hold her hand tight like "not here babe"

-it's the best I can do.. - doctor

-ook them… thanks doctor – Rachel

Rachel and finn were home on the bad wih mel with them Rachel couldn't sleep thinking if something could be wrong with mel and she didn't saw

-that's why I didn't want to go , if she got sick when I'm not home… - Rachel

-babe relax ok? Mel is fine now , she's on medication – finn

The nex day were the graduation , Rachel and finn were on the couch wile mel were sleeping

-why you don't ask me all day if I wanted to go? – Rachel

-cuz I understand you babe…. It's ok – finn

They were watching funny girl when someone knock the door

-I'll get it – Rachel

Rachel opened the door and saw all her friends , kurt , blaine , quinn , puck , tina , mike , Mercedes , artie , Brittany and Santana

-what are you guys doing here? – Rachel

-we'll , we're thinking and you're right , we made it already , it was just a party and if we couldn't be with you there, we can't party , so , we're here! – quinn

-can we party here? We brought food , music… - Santana

-I'd love to – Rachel

They came in and party all night , until mel wake , then she party with them


	12. few years

Few years

Mel it's 4 now , funny die some drunk boy hits her and Rachel were so bad that she didn't wanted to buy another dog and very girly , Santana and Brittany still together and bought a dance academy , mike and tina are having a baby it's a little boy , emma and will get marriage , finn is coaching in mckinley high , puck and quinn are engage , kurt and baline got marriage in NY , Mercedes are living in Washington now with her husband shane…

Sananta and brittany were thinking about have babies , brittany should carry them, so they made tests both Santana did first and it was all alright with her…

Santana came home early than usual

-babe…. Brit – Santana

Brittany were on the bed crying her eyes out Santana get scared run to her and hold her tight

-hey , hey , what's going on ? – santana

-I can't… - Brittany

-what ? – sanantan

-I can't have kids , I'm sterile – Brittany

-hey , hey it's ok , we can adopt or I can have it… - sananta

-can you? – brittany

-course I can… - Santana

Brittany and sant did the insemination and today were the day to made the test…

-so…. – Brittany

-negative – Santana

She start to cry

-no babe…. No… we can adopt – Brittany

-what? – sananta

-yeah , tomorrow….. we'll go to some adoption place – Brittany

-are you shure? – Santana

-course I'm shure… - Brittany

Santana and Brittany went to Rachel place met everyone…

Rachel was helping mel put her cloths on

-babe shure you don't want the purple one? – Rachel

-noooooooooo pink – mel

-ok them… - Rachel

Rachel put mel's cloth on and go downstairs with mel on her lap…

Tina , mike , quinn , puck , kurt , blaine , Santana and Brittany were there

-hey guys… - Rachel

-hey rach – Santana

-meeeeeeeeeeeel, came with me…. – Brittany

- – mel

-she love's brit… - tina

-who our baby will love? – mike

-probably me… - Brittany

-no you're mine – mel

They all smile at the same time

-so….. guys , brit's and I wanted to tell you that we're going tomorrow to try adopt a kid – Santana

-really? , that's amazing! – finn

-oooh I want to know everything ok? – quinn

-me too… - Rachel

-me too…. – tina

-me to… - mel

-you'll be the first mel... – Brittany

The next day Rachel was making dinner while mel was in the school and finn were working then she felt some kind of an bad felling inside but though it could be nothing she ignore it and went watch tv then Santana called her

-heeey , how are you ? don't have to be nervously , they'll love you… call me when you decide ok ? love ya - rachel

Rachel was making vegan lasagna when her phone ring

-hello… what ? she's ok ? I'm comming- Rachel

It was from mel's school , seam that she fell down

Rachel was in front of the school , she run into the director office

-where's my daughter ? – Rachel

-she's at the nursery – director

Rachel run to mel and saw her sit on some kind of a bad and crying

-oooh my baby , what's happened ? – Rachel

-janet… push me – mel

-what? – Rachel

-janet a girl from her class push her at the lunch time and she was on the slide so , I think it's broken , the director said that will call you cuz she wanted to talk with you and those girls parents – nurse

-ooh , ok tanks , I'll care her to the hospital – Rachel

She grab mel on her lap and carry her to the hospital

Rachel and mel were on the car

-it hurt mommie – mel

-I know babe , mommie will make it stop I promise – Rachel

-I want my dad – mel

-we'll call him at the hospital – Rachel

-I don't want to go to the hospital is bad there – mel

-they will make it stop babe – Rachel

-you'll be with me? – mel

-course I will , I love you ok? – Rachel

-me too – mel

Santana and Brittany were at the adoption place , they came when some girl were running and hit brittany's leg

-ooh watch out – Brittany

-are you ok? – Santana

-sorry miss , I didn't saw you I'm ok– Sophia

-hey , what's your name? – Santana

-sophia and yours? – Sophia

-I'm Santana and this is Brittany – Santana

The girl was Latina for sure , she kind of looked like Santana

Sananta look to Brittany who was enchanted

-how old are you? – Brittany

-I'm 4 but my birth it's coming soon – Sophia

-that's exited – Santana

They were talking when some woman came

-sophia can you let us talk? – jane

-sorry miss jane – Sophia

Santana and Brittany went to jane office so they could talk

-so , what can I do for you? – jane

-we wanted to adopted – Brittany

-actually we liked Sophia and we wanted to talk to her and know if it will take a long time we wanted a family for Christmas and we liked her so.. – Santana

-well , she's 5 so it's better - jane

Rachel and mel were with the doctor she already made all the exams and is was broken finn didn't answer his phone… but then he did

_-hey babe there's something wrong? – finn_

-I think it is… - Rachel

_-where are you , what's happend? – finn_

-I'm at the hospital with mel , she broke her arm some girl push her from the slide she cried a lot babe I had my heart broken a lot of times – Rachel

_-oooh god , I'm coming – finn_

-no , no , we're going home , you don't have to came , we met you home ok? – Rachel

_-ok , let me talk to her – finn_

-hy dad – mel

_-oooh kiddo , I'm coming home so we can see enchanted together ok? – finn_

-ok dad , love ya – mel

_-love you too kiddo – finn_

Santana and Brittany were talking with Sophia

-so , what's your favorite color? – Santana

-pink , ah , can I ask you something? – Sophia

-course , anything – Brittany

-you're together? – Sophia

-we're marriage – Santana

-oooh…. I hope I can see you more times , a lot of people came here talk to us but they always pick the newest – Sophia

-actually we're talking with you cuz we wanted to know if you… hum… if you want to live with us – Brittany

-really? – Sophia

-course , we like you and you look like me , I don't know why but I felt conection with you and if you like to came with us is easier – Santana

-course I want…. I'd love to… - Sophia

-really? – Brittany

Brittany star to cry

-don't cry please – sophie

-it's a happy cry , I'm very happy that you liked us – Brittany

Rachel came home with mel and finn were there when they opened the door he run to mel

-oooh kiddo , what's heppened? – finn

-some girl pushed me daddy…. – mel

-oooh baby I know , mommie and I are going to talk to her parents – finn

-she said horrible things about you dad…. – mel

-what? – Rachel

-she said the you didn't love mommie and me , that you stole mom from her dad , that you didn't loved me – mel

Mel start to cry

-hey , hey , dad's here , I love you ok? I love mommie , daddy never stole nothing , she must be wrong , just relax and sleep with me and mommie ok? – finn

Mel went to his room letting Rachel and finn alone

-what's that's girl name? – finn

-janet – Rachel

-isn't that jesse's and Valerie daughter? – finn

-oh no , he's using his daughter to hurt me , how horrible is that – Rachel

-that's right , I can't even believe that…. – finn

-well tomorrow we have a meeting with them – Rachel

-so , you must relax and let me talk to them ok? – finn

-ok babe , I'm nervoursly I mean she's only 4 about to turn 5 I don't want her to be push she's my baby – Rachel

-I know sweet – finn

Santana and Brittany were on the bed

-so , are you exited? – Santana

-course I'm , we're starting a family , I mean a three one.. – Brittany

-I can't even imagine how happy I'm , I love you so badly that's killing me , I don't even know why i was so scare to date you in high school , I mean , it's my life , I love you and if I feel it , nothing is wrong… - Santana

-hey babe , forget the pass ok? Is wan't for it we could not be here today , cuz we live our life's and on the right time we met each other , fall in love , date , marry and now , we're together for the rest of our lifes….. – Brittany

-I love how smart you are… - Santana

-me too… - Brittany

In the middle of the night Rachel woke up felling weir so she look and didn't saw mel so she went to her room quietly and saw the little girl crying without make any sound…

-honey? – Rachel

Mel pretend be asleep but Rachel go there and hug her tight as she could so did mel and she star to cry loud

-what's wrong babe , your arm is hurting? – Rachel

-no… - mel

-tell mommie you can tell me whatever you want and need – Rachel

-I'm afraid about dad – mel

-what? why? – Rachel

-janet told that he'll leave us as he did with you - mel

-what are she talking , dad never leave mommie , we fight , it's normal but he won't leave us babe , never , he love us with all his heart – Rachel

-she said that I killes my brother , is that true mommie? Did I killed my brother? – mel

Rachel was chok she never told mel about bryan , she haven't any picture of him and before she get back to the hospital puck and mike take his things away so…

-what she said? – Rachel

-said that when I was born I killed my brother , is that true mommie? – mel

-no , course not , you don't kill your brother… - Rachel

-do I have a brother them? – mel

-here , sit on my lap.. – Rachel

She hugged mel and prepare to tell her everything

- so , when mommie was pregnant , there was two babies , but then mommie and dad crush the car and you and your brother came to me and you dad sooner than you should , but you were mommie's strong little girl and was fine but your brother – Rachel

Rachel was trying not cry but was hard

-your brother was so tiny and god though it would be better to him become and angel so he could be better , but wasn't your fault – Rachel

-mom , where's babies came from? – mel

-well , when two people love each other so much , god put a little seed into mommie's belly and that seed become a baby – Rachel

-I was a seed? – mel

-the beauty seed I've ever seen - rachel

Mel snuggle into rachel's arm and try to sleep

-I love you mommie and dad , and my brother – mel

-we love you too honey… - Rachel

Rachel go to her room and wake finn and she was crying

-finn… baby… -rachel

-hey , hey , what's happend? Where's mel , she's ok? – finn

-janet told mel horrible things finn , how could jesse be so mean? – Rachel

-what he told her? – finn

-I woke up felling weird then I didn't saw her here and I went to her room and saw her crying , so she told me that janet said that you'll leave us and that she killed her brother when she was born – Rachel

-she told about bryan? – finn

-yeah , how horrible is that finn? She's just a child , she can't understand that this things happened in her head she kill bryan – Rachel

-what ave you told her? – finn

-I told her that he become and angel and that wasn't his fault , she believe me and asked where's babies came from I told her the seed story – Rachel

-oooh ok… she's ok now , tomorrow we'll figured it out you'll see – finn


	13. almost home

almost home

Rachel and finn were home with quinn and puck , quinn were into rachel's bed wile mel was in the bathroom with Rachel..

-so , you sure you can be with her? – Rachel

-course , go there and deal with that b… - quinn

She look at Rachel who made a "STOP" face

-butter face… - quinn

-yeah I will… - Rachel

-aunt quinn…. – mel

-say honey – quinn

- you love uncle puck didn't you? – mel

-yeah , with all my heart – quinn

-why god don't put a seed into your belly and you both can have a baby? – mel

-oooh… a seed… - quinn

She look at Rachel who was like "WHAT?"

-yeah when two people love each other god see's it and put a seed into the girl belly and it becomes a baby… - Rachel

-yeah I know that , well , I think god will put it soon…. – quinn

-really quinn? – Rachel

-yeah we… I mean , god seam like he want to give a baby to us but I don't know we're kind of afraid – quinn

-so why you don't let god deal with it… - Rachel

-yeah…. So , your birthday is coming right? – quinn

-yeah , no big deal , we'll probably going to eat salad cuz those days I ate a lot and I'm kind of fat so…. – Rachel

-oooh , stop it , you're beauty…. – quinn

-okok , but I get a litte fat I know I had , but it's ok….. so, I'm going , anything just call me ok? – Rachel

-ok , relax , she'll be ok , we'll gave her a little bath…. – quinn

-don't forget to not wet her broken arm ok? And watch out with her eye and her nose cuz she doesn't like the shampoo a lot and… - Rachel

-BYE RACHEL…. FINN TAKE HER YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE…. – quinn

Rachel and finn leave totally nervously…

Santana and Brittany were talking with jane , who was giving them some big , big , news…..

-so…. You guys can have her , but , you'll have to wait three days , can you? – jane

-course we can….. – Brittany

-ooh , so great – jane

-we wanted to know if we can talk and tell her I mean , we want to do this by ourselves , and ask about her room , those stuff , can we? – Santana

-couse , she's almost yours… - jane

-I'll pick her – jane

She left letting Brittany and Santana alone almost in tears

-we got it babe… - Santana

-yeah , we did it , I'm so glad , you can't even imagine , I'm almost in tears , I'm seriously…. I love you… - Brittany

-I love you too…. – Santana

Rachel and finn were at principal office talking with jessie and Valerie about janet

-so , as you guys know janet james push melody Hudson and she got a broken arm , so I tough could be good talk with you cuz your daughter and mel haven't been well those days , they never were friends and janet always seam to say random things to mel but mel always don't understand , but that day she seam to understand and told she was wrong them she pushed mel – caleb

-actually principal caleb , what she said are personal things that se know for some reason and yesterday… - Rachel

-just caleb it's ok.. - caleb

Finn noted what Rachel was going to talk and hold her hand tigh , but Rachel didn't stop she was too nervously

-ok tanks… so…. yesterday , she told me that janet told her that her father will leave us and never coming back as he did to me , that her father didn't loved her….. my husband never did those stuff and even if he did that's not things that a chil must know it's parents private life… janet told her that she had kill her brother , how kid say that to another one? She didn't kill anyone , me and my husband were in a car crash when I was pregnant , she survive her brother didn't but that she doen't needed to know , she's only 4 years old , on her mind she think she killed her brother , and that's not good for her , she was crying until I talked with her – Rachel

-is that true? – caleb

-yeah , is true when she was born she live and her brother die she don't kill him directly but she did indirectly and yeah , he cheated and leave her in high school – Valerie

-what are you talking? – finn

-YOU CHEATED RACHEL AND LEAVE HER ALONE , SHE LOVED ME NOT YOU – jesse

-hey , we're here to talk about your daughter but doesn't seam that this is a daughter history , miss valeria did you and your husband tell this things to your daghter? – caleb

-COURSE I DID , SHE'S A BITCH , JESSE LEAVE ME CUZ HE LOVED HER AND SHE WAS PREGNANT AND DOESN'T WANTED TO KNOW ABOUT HIM SO HE HAD A BABY WITH ME TRYING TO FORGET HER BUT HE COULDN'T IT'S ALL HER FOULT – Valerie

-don't talk with my wife like this – finn

-it's ok babe , principal caleb , if you don't mind I won't be here wasting my time with her I have a kid with a broken arm that needs her mom and if you don't mind I'll like to take melody out of here , this school it's too expensive for that – Rachel

-no , no , I beg you to stay , and miss james , your daughter is expel she doesn't belong here I'm sorry – caleb

-WHAT? – Valerie

Rachel were walking though the door when she felt Valerie pulling her hair and slapping her back…

-OOOUCH – Rachel

Jessie slap finn who backed off and ignore him , caleb hold Valerie and called the security to expelt them off… finn hugged Rachel tigh as he could

-DON'T EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN DID YOU UNDERSTAND ME? – finn

-it's ok babe , let's go home ok? – Rachel

-hey… - Santana

She saw sophie's coming with jane

-you came back – sophie

-yeah , they wanted to talk with you it's ok? – jane

-ok… - sophie

-so….. how are you? – Brittany

-I'm ok… - sophie

-so , we wanted to know if you'd like to live with us… - Brittany

-I'd love to Santana can I call you sant ou brit? – sophie

-you can call us whatever you fell like – Brittany

-so , three days from now we're back to pick you and now we're making a room for you so what color and theme you want? – Santana

-a room , just for me? – sophie

-course… - Brittany

-I like pink – sophie

-it's gonna be pink them…. , you like ballerina and princess? – Brittany

-I'd like princess – sophie

-ok them…. – Santana

They keep talking for a long time…..

Rachel and finn get home and Rachel wasn't felling ok…

-are you ok babe? – finn

-I'm just a little sick but it's ok must be the nervously I mean that just happened I just need you , mel and our bed – Rachel

-you'll have it…. Hey… - finn

-what? – Rachel

-I love you – finn

-love you too… - Rachel

Mel were playing when Rachel came home , mel and funny went to them

-heeeeey…. – Rachel

-how's my girl doing? – finn

-I'm fine –mel

-hey rach… - quinn

-so , how she did? – Rachel

-she was great – puck

-yeah? – finn

-so I think she need some ice cream… - Rachel

-I want the pink one! – mel

-course you do little girl – quinn

-so how's there? – puck

-she pull rachel's hair , scream , blame us , was horrible – finn

-she did? – quinn

-yeah , jesse almost kill us…- finn

-ooh , but now guys , sorry but I'm really tired I need some rest I'm a little sick with all this I just need my baby, finn and my bed - rachel

-so , we're going , we need our bed too….. – puck

He look to quinn with a silly face

-OOOH GOSH , GO ON… - Rachel

-ok , bye – puck

-ooh , before , don't forget rachel's birthday at breadsticks hun… - finn

-we'll be there! – puck

Was late in the nigh and Santana and Brittany were at home talking

-so , can you believe that three days from now we're having a little girl here? – Brittany

-no I don't , but I believe that I love you and that what you do with me was amazing , if I didn't found you I probably never would be that person that I'm , I love you so much babe , you can't even imagine , you save me from a horrible and alone life.. – Santana

Santana was crying so was Brittany

-I love you too , you saved me , from a stupid life , I was stupid I know actually that I'm still stupid , but you made me fell stronger , smarter , you made me fell like a real person , the person I always wanted to be , I love you Santana… - Brittany

-actually you're not stupid you're innocent , and that , it's the best thing about you , you don't ever see bad things , you're always looking to the good stuff , and that is what made you so bright….. I love you smile , I love you blue eyes , I love the way you look at me in the middle of the night , I love the way you made me fall in love with you every single day – Santana

-you're kind of sentimental today babe… not that I don't like it , and not tha you aren't but today , you're exceptional much – Brittany

-maybe it's just my mom side.. – Santana


	14. happy brithday mommie , mom , momma

Happy birthday mommie , wife , mom , mommy

It was rachel's birthday , and she was sleeping , so finn and mel were trying to awake her with the breakfast on bed

Mel and finn were on the bed them mel hugged rachel so as finn

-happy birthday mommie! – mel

-how great way to awake…. – Rachel

Finn kissed her

-good morning babe , happy birthday! – finn

-tanks babe… - Rachel

-here mommie , we did a little breakfast for you and I did a paint – mel

Mel give's Rachel a cute baby paint

-this is me here? And your fathe and you – Rachel

mel put a strawberry into rachel's mouth gently

-try it mommie…. – mel

rachel felt the smell and didn't felt ok….

-how about mommie try those latter? – Rachel

-what's happend? – finn

-nothing , I'm just a little sick again maybe it's cuz I'm exited for latter - rachel

-oooh ok… - finn

-so , I need to do something , can I met you in the breadsticks? – Rachel

-course… - finn

-can I came with you mommie? – mel

-mommie is going to some place that babies don't are allow , but I'll bring something for you ok? – Rachel

-ooh Rachel I bought this for you… - finn

He gave her a bracelet with pendants that said finn the other Rachel the other mel the other funny

-it's our family bracelet… - finn

Rachel was crying

-I love it babe – Rachel

-is rachel's birthday babe… - Santana

-yeah I know but we need to buy furniture to sophie's room… - Brittany

-so , we go and buy them we met them at the breadsticks… - Santana

-it's for lunch? – Brittany

-yeah , Rachel didn't wanted to do nothing latter because of mel… - Santana

-our future babe… our future – Brittany

-I'm so excited! – Santana

-it's tomorrow babe , relax… - Brittany

Rachel was at the same place she were five years ago doing the same thing…

-rachel berry please with me – nurse

Rachel fallow the nurse into a room… and coincidentally april was there to attend her again!

-I can't believe we met again – april

-heeeey , how lucky I'm… - rachel

-how's little mel , and finn? – april

-they're great thanks for ask.. how about you? – Rachel

-I'm great too.. , so what brings you here again? – april

-I think…. – Rachel

-don't even finish that sentence , lay there I'll made a ultrasound – april

Rachel was on the bed them april started

-it still cold… - april

-I noted…. – Rachel

Suddenly a noise came to Rachel ears…

-I think you already know the answer – april

-yeah I guest… - Rachel

-and are twins again – april

-what? – Rachel

-yeah! Look , one , two… - april

-oh god , how I suppose to tell finn? – Rachel

-if I remember well he'll be ok… - april

-ooh april if something happened again? – Rachel

-it won't ok? here , grab the photos and tell finn , you'll be ok.. – april

-how long I'm? – Rachel

-I can't see correctly your doctor can say better but you're like three months – april

-yeah , thanks – Rachel

Rachel though – OMG , how I suppose to tel finn , what I should do , mel is only 4 about to turn 5 , what I'm gonna do? I'm 22 with three children , I'm not pissed off , I'm just chok , but happy , I guest it's a great gift but what should I do… oh god , I'll met them at breadsticks then go home and tell finn…

Rachel came to breadsticks and everyone were there , carole , burt , kurt , finn , mel , quinn , puck , Mercedes , artie , tina , mike , Santana , Brittany , Leroy , hiram , shane and sam….

-heeeeeeeeey berry , happy birthday! – Santana

-mommie – mel

Mel jump into rachel's lap who got a little scare , she doesn't want to make anything wrong and lost those babies

-mommie got a little backache babe.. – Rachel

-sorry – mel

-it's ok… - Rachel

-hey sweet , how's everything? – finn

-great , I'm to happy everyone is here – Rachel

-happy birthday… our baby is growing hiram – Leroy

-she's a completely woman , I god – hiram

-oooooh my daughter you get more beautiful everyday.. – carole

-HOOOOOOOONEEEEEEY , I MISSED YOU! – kurt

-I missed you too how's NY? – Rachel

-great , now that we have our own place it's awesome! – blaine

Everyone start to eat after they song happy birthday to Rachel then emma and will appear

- we're late , we know , sorry…. – emma

- MRS. SHUE! – Rachel

-goooood , I've missed you guys! – will

-we missed you too… - finn

Mel who was into Rachel lap become a little shy

-hey , Rachel she's so big , she's 5 right? – emma

-she's 4 , she turns five in april – Rachel

-oooh , I remember when you were pregnant – will

Rachel got a little chok with that word but doesn't let anyone noted

-so , we're here a little fast just to say hi and to invited you for our wedding it's January 4 and we hope you guys there…. – emma

Emma and will were gone and everyone were talking was a completely mess…

-tina are you ok? – Santana

-I don't know… - tina

-babe you drop your juice… - mike

-no , my water just broke – tina

-oh god! – Rachel

-take her to the hospital now , we're going with behind you – quinn

-we see you guys tomorrow we need to take little mel home , call us if you need , good luck! – Rachel

-happy birthday Rachel – mike

-OOOOOH , LET'S GOOOOO! – tina

Rachel and finn were home now , Rachel was washing the dishes finn watching football and mel were sleeping

she was kind of exhaling worried… finn appear and hold her from her back

-what's going on? – finn

-nothing why? – Rachel

-I know you rach , I know when something is wrong – finn

She turn around and look into finn's eye , she was so fragile and start to cry he hugged her

-what's happend? I did something wrong? – finn

-no , not at all , is not a bad thing…. – Rachel

-so… what's happened , you can tell everything , I love you and I'm here with and for you – finn

-did you notice that I'm fat? – Rachel

-no , you're not fat… you're always beautiful…. – finn

-I got sick remember? – Rachel

-are you gonna say what I think you are? – finn

-twins again finn… - Rachel

She start to cry again

-that's not a bad thing Rachel , we can gone get trough this I know we can – finn

-I'm just scare finn , like the same history all over again , I can't handle it again finn , I just can't – Rachel

-and you won't , we'll make it right , you'll go to the best doctor in this city no matter how it cost us…. We can make the guest room a baby nurse , everything is gonna be ok you'll see – finn

-I love you , you know I do, I'm just to scare you know? Last time was so confuse , I didn't know how to feel , how to do , I just woke up and knew that I lost a kid but at the same time I won a kid and it hurt so bad , I know wasn't easy for you but for me was , I don't even know , was like , he was inside me since today I felt a little blame for all that but I keep my head high cuz I have mel and now I have more two babies , I love those babies as much as I love mel and I just know them for a few hours…. I'm afraid to lose them finn – Rachel

-hey , hey I understand you , I really do , just , don't think about it ok? Everything is gonna be ok , I know it will , came here… - finn

He hugged Rachel who was stopping cry

-relax ok? Just relax , I love you , nothing is gonna happened I promise – finn

Mel appear and looked at them

-mommie are you ok? – mel

-yeah babe , mommie was just scare but super daddie show that mommies hasn't any reason to be afraid and I think that I few kisses could made me feel a lot better – Rachel

Mel jump into finn's lap and they were hugging

-stop crying ok mom? – mel

-ok babe , I will… - Rachel

-I love all of you 5 – finn

-dad we're three – mel

-I'm not good at math – finn

He looked into Rachel eye , mel couldn't knew anything but they knew what he was saying


	15. 3 girls

Three girls…

Santana and Brittany were up for a long time , they were really excited to bring sophie's home today , now they were at jane's office signing the last paper's

-so…. – Santana

-I'll bring her! – jane

Jane pick sophie that was so happy to see those two woman

-heeeeeeey , Santana , Brittany! – sophia

-heeey honey… - Brittany

-I'm happy that you came – sophia

-we came to take you home – Santana

-really? – Brittany

-course! – Santana

-I'll take my stuff – Brittany

Santana and Brittany were so happy they couldn't handle it…

At the same time that Santana and Brittany couldn't handle their happiness Rachel couldn't handle her stomach inside her…

Rachel were throwing up and finn were holding her back , and at the same time Rachel were worried about her daughter she could wake and saw her like this…

-oh babe , relax , it's ok… - finn

-oooh finn…. I almost forgot how horrible those sick's are – Rachel

-honey I know , it's ok , it will worth at the end – finn

Rachel were better but completely mess up…

-I need a shower.. – Rachel

-ok I'll help you – finn

And they did it like when Rachel were pregnant for the first time….

Brittany and Santana were so happy to have sophia and take her home

-I can't even believe she's ours… - Brittany

-me neither – Santana

-but I'm so happy about that , now we're three…. – Brittany

Brittany and Santana were now into their SUV with sophia's

-so… what you want to do first buy cloths or toys? – Brittany

-really? – sophie

-yeah…. – Santana

-can we take ice cream? – sophie

-COURSE! – Brittany

Brittany and Santana were in the mall with sophia taking ice cream when some woman came with her daughter who said to sophia that chocolate ice's cream were her favorites and sophia asked Santana who was holding brittany's hand and the woman simple take her daughter away and sophie couldn't understudy why…

-already? – Brittany

-we knew it wouldn't be easy… - Santana

-but she's with us gor like hours and then it happened! – Brittany

-it's ok , the best way is talk with her… - Santana

-okay… - brittany

-sophia mi amor… - Santana

-you can speack Spanish too? – sophia

-course… can you? – Santana

-a little bit – sophie

-we can practice , but what we wanted to talk with you is about…. Us – Santana

-why? Some problem? You don't want me right? – sophie

-course not , you're my hija now , you're stuck with us wanting or not – Santana

-that's right – Brittany

-but me and Brittany we're marry – Santana

-I know…. – sophia

-and we love each other so much and we wanted a kid and you found you , and we love each other so much , we're a family normal as the others but some people don't think that so they could look at us and whisper things , bad things and we don't want you to feel bad cuz we love you so much and that's what matter… - Santana

-but why they are worried? I'm happy , I asked for a mom and I won two , I couldn't be more happy – sophia

-really? – Brittany

-don't cry brit…. – sophia

-it's a happy cry honey – Brittany

-ok then.. – sophia

-so , who want to buy toys now? – Santana

-I doo! – sophia

At rachel's place things were a little nervously….

Rachel and finn were with mel on the couch…

-so honey dad and I wanted to talk with you.. – Rachel

-I did something wrong? – mel

-no , no , course not.. – finn

-so…. Remember when mom told you that when two people love each other so much god put a seed into mom and she have a baby? – Rachel

-yeah… wait , is aunt quinn having a baby? – mel

-no , isn't her , but… mom is… - finn

-you and mom are having a baby? – mel

-two actually , god though that we loved each other so much that he put two babies into mommies belly – finn

Mel start to cry

-why he did that? , you already have me… you don't love me anymore? – mel

-course I love you honey – Rachel

-so what do you wanted more babies? – mel

-you're going to be a big sister – finn

-but you and dad are going to forget me and won't be love me anymore , will love the babies and not me , will forget me and bryan! – mel

-DON'T TALK ABOUT BRYAN MELODY HUDSON! – Rachel

Rachel were really nervously when mel talked about bryan so she yelled and mel cried a lot harder

-see , you're already yelling at me , when the babies come it's gonna be worse! – mel

Mel run to her room faster as she could

-mel , sorry! I just don't accept you talking about bryan at this way! – Rachel

-rachel , let her , she'll be fine latter ok? Just relax…. Isn't good for you – finn

-scroll what's good , my daughter hate's me! – Rachel

-no she didn't ,she'll be better tomorrow – finn

A few minutes latter the Hudson family for dinner and Rachel were a lot worried about melody

-who want ice cream? – Rachel

Mel walked away..

-don't you want mel? – Rachel

-no… - mel

-want to watch a movie? I'll sit on the floor let all the couch for you , you can pick a movie whatever you want – Rachel

-no I said I don't want to… - mel

-want me to read for you? – Rachel

-no , why don't you read for the babies there two of them… - mel

Melody went to her room and Rachel was really bad….

-melody… - Rachel

-it's ok babe , relax ok? – finn

-how can I relax? - rachel

Brittany and Santana were with sophia in home , in the living room

-so , here's where you live? – sophia

-here's where WE live… - Santana

-want to see your room? – Brittany

-my own room? – sophia

-course…. Come here – Brittany

When she saw the room the couldn't help herself , were all pink with ballerinas painted on the wall….

-it's beautiful… - sophia

-did you like it? – Santana

-I love it , tanks for it Santana and Brittany – sophia

-it was nothing! , how about we bring the cloths and the toys and put it here? – Brittany

-great idea! –santana

A really storm were coming to city and mel always got scared but Rachel tonight couldn't help her..

-she's ok – Rachel

-now , she is.. , she's just worried it's normal babe… - finn

-I just can't be fine she hate's me finn , our daughter hate's me! – Rachel

-she doesn't hate you ok? I know she doesn't – finn

Rachel went to her daughter's room and looked at her face , she was all red , seam like cried a lot , Rachel kissed her face like all nights since mel's born

Santana and Brittany were sleeping when Santana woke up a little scare

-britt… britt… - Santana

-what? , what's wrong? – Brittany

-I'm scare I'm felling that's something wrong with soph… - Santana

-maybe it's she storm she could be scared , I'll pick her ok? – Brittany

-no , I'll go… - Santana

She came to sophia's room and found her so much scare

-hey , hey , I'm here…. – Santana

-I'm scare Santana! – sophia

-it's ok , I'm here , momma is here…. – Santana

Sophie's hold Santana tigh

-what's wrong? – Santana

-no one's ever was my mamma…. – sophia

-now you have mi hija… - Santana

-I love you mamma – sophie

-do you want to sleep with me and mommie? – Santana

-can i? – sophie

-that's what me and mommie are for , take care of you , protect you , be with you , came here… - Santana

Santana hold soph into her arms and care her to their bed

When they came Brittany were awake

-look who I found! – Santana

-hey pretty , came here sleep with us… - Brittany

-tanks mommie – sophia

-you called me mommie? – Brittany

-sorry – Sophia

-no , I love it… I love you Sophia – Brittany

-I love you too mommie… - Sophia

Rachel were asleep and finn went to mel's room to see her he knock

-who is it.. – mel

-it's dad… - finn

-ok them… - mel

-hey… - finn

-dad can you read to me? – mel

-I tough you were asleep – finn

-I was… - mel

-well , you let mommie a lot sad – finn

-why? – mel

-she want to do mom's stuff like watch a movie , give you ice cream , read for you , and when you don't let her do that she get sad – finn

-but she forgot me daddy and you'll be the next one – mel

-honey we'll never forget you , you are our melody , there isn't another melody – finn

-but there's more two babies coming ok? you will love them – mel

-course I will , as much as I love you and as I love mom – finn

-mom doesn't love me anymore , she yelled at me… - mel

-but you used bryan's name , we loved him you know , now he's an angel but we miss him we love him so much , we always will…and you used him for a silly thing mommie doesn't like that – finn

-sorry… - mel

-why don't you tell her that? – finn

-I don't want to! – mel

-ok , but try ok? now let's sleep… - finn

He read to her and hold her tigh when he hear he deep breath he knew she was asleep , then he went to his room and get back to sleep…

In the middle of the night Rachel woke up a lot nervously…

-finn… - Rachel

-a little bit latter… - finn

-finn , finn…. – Rachel

-hey , hey what's wrong , are you ok? – finn

-kind of… - rachel

-what's wrong babe? – finn

-I think there's something wrong with mel… - Rachel

-I was there ok? relax she's fine… - finn

-I'll go there – Rachel

Rachel get up and when she was in front of the door..

- – mel

She heard melody scream and run into her lap she hold her tigh

-I'm here babe , mommie's here – Rachel

-I'm sorry mommie , I love you , I know you won't stop loving me , I was scare but I know that right? I love you , don't leave me mommie! – Rachel

Mel cried more then speaked

-hey mommie's here , course I forgive you , it's ok honey I understand , I love you so much , I always will , I love the babies too… my heart are big enough to love everyone ok? – Rachel

-okay mommie , can I sleep hugging you? – mel

-course you can – Rachel

Finn just watched his girls hugging each other and sleeping , he was happy everything were normal again…


	16. eve

Eve….

It was Christmas day morning , and everything was just fine for everyone , tina and mike were with their baby boy han , Santana and Brittany with Sophia and kurt with blaine , Rachel and finn with mel and of course the new babies(inside Rachel course)

-mommie , babies wake up it's Christmas! – mel

-we're up! – Rachel

-where's dad? – mel

-he's downstairs and I heard santa coming I think there's something for you – Rachel

Mel went with Rachel downstairs and found finn holding a little pug

-santa comes for you baby , look what he brought you.. – finn

-A POPPIE! – mel

-god that poppie it's so….. cute – Rachel

Rachel were with finn hugging until mel plays with the dog

-what's his name? – Rachel

-finchel! – mel

-what? – finn

-yeah! – mel

-where did you find that name? – Rachel

-nana told me that everyone called you and dad like that and I like it – mel

-it's perfect honey! – Rachel

-heeey look what santa left for the babies! – finn

He pick a huge boxes who was hidden by the three…

-god! – Rachel

-mel help your mom o open , it's your brother's and sisters present – finn

Mel helped Rachel to opened where a perfect baby carriage for twins! Pink with white stars

-ooooh , it look like mel's but for twins – Rachel

-ooh how pretty! No finchel! – mel

Finchel were bitting mel socks

-I think he want to play with you.. – finn

Santana were asleep when Brittany woke her…

-baby , merry christmas! – Brittany

-merry Christmas honey – Santana

-why Sophia aren't wake yet? – Brittany

-I think she haven't any Christmas yet… she's not used to – Santana

-let's wake her at the mommies style! – Brittany

Santana kissed her so softly as she could

-I love you so much , I can't even believe that we are mother's! – Santana

-yeah me neither! – Brittany

-brit , there's something I need you to know , it's something that I found out a week but I couldn't tell you cuz I was scared and I don't even know what to do , but I though that we wanted this so much and happened twice and we can't be mad…. – Santana

-you're scaring me out… - Brittany

-I'm three months pregnant brit…. – Santana

-you're what? – Brittany

-the insemination worked and look like the test failed! – Santana

-that's the best Christmas gift ever! – Brittany

-I'm so happy that you're not mad! – Santana

-how could I be mad at our baby? – Brittany

Brittany looked at Santana belly and put her hand on it

-heeeey baby , that's momme , me and mamma love you so much , you have two mommies , I know sound confuse but you'll get it , now we need to wake your sister so we can have a Christmas day – Brittany

She kissed santana's belly and then santana's lips

-I love you so much Santana lopez-pierce

Santana and Brittany went to sophia's room and sit in her bad , so Brittany hug her tigh and said

-merry Christmas sweet – Brittany

-merry Christmas mi hija! – Santana

-mommie , mama , merry Christmas – Sophia

-let's go downstairs , I think santa came! – Brittany

-yeah , he came , in the middle of the night I went to the kitchen and I hear him seem like he brouth a lot of presents – Santana

-santa never brought presents to me… - Sophia

-now he does! C'mon! – Brittany

Sophie came downstairs and saw lots and lots of presents under the three..

-let's open that gifts them! – Santana

Christmas were awesome for everyone , but emma and will were having a hard time with emma's family , they went to the lake house….

Emma were with her sister maya talking while maya breastfeed her newest son John(she has a oldest daughter named sarah

-he's so cute may – emma

-yeah , he is , don't you think that he looks like sarah when she was younger? – maya

-yeah , he does , oh gosh look at his tinny feet... – emma

-it's cute , so , are you excited to see the baby's face? – maya

-course I'mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…. what? How did you… I'm not! – emma

-really? – maya

-ok , I'm , but I can't tell anyone , I mean , what I'm gonna do , I can't even handle a dirty grape how I'll handle a baby poop , how I'll breastfeed! – emma

Emma start to cry

-hey , relax , it's ok , you'll be fine , will is such a good guy , you're in good hands! And I'm here to help you , I think you should tell him- maya

-I will… - emma

Emma grab will's arm and bring him to their room…

-emma , are you ok? what's going on? – will

-I was not thinking about gave you that but them maya found out and them she said that you would love that and that would be the perfect Christmas gift for you, but seam so stupid by now , oh my god…. – emma

-hey , I know we don't do that in like three months , but I understand it's ok we don't even bath together , but you don't have to do that just cuz you feel like you have to , need to be spontaneous … - will

-god , I'm ding to have you , you don't even imagine how I want you so badly every damn time but you would found out…. – emma

-would found what emma? – will

-that I get fat! – emma

-what , no , you're not fat! – will

-but I suppose to be.. – emma

-wait what? I don't understand nothing babe… - will

-I'm pregnant will with your baby , I'm 4 months , I don't wanted you to find out! Cuz I'm a completely mess…. How I suppose to handle a baby , babies get dirty all the time and… oh god.. – emma

Will kissed her

-how you sopose to hide a pregnancy from me? I don't know if you noted but I'm , your husband , I sleep with you so.. but anyway , I'm so happy and I'm with you , course I'm , I love this baby already , it's the perfect gift honey , I love you and I love that baby….- will

It was pass three days since Christmas and Santana though that could be a good idea tell Sophia about the new baby , cuz she wanted to have a new years with their awesome family together..

-brit , we can do this , can't we? – Santana

-course we can…. – Brittany

-sophia mi amor , can you came here? – Santana

-I'm here , momma – Sophia

-sit here with me… - Brittany

-did I do something wrong? – Sophia

-no , we wanted to talk to you about something that's gonna happened… - Santana

-what? – Sophia

-we're having a baby…. – Brittany

-and you don't want me anymore right? – Sophia

-what? No , course not , we love you , you are our first baby , any baby can replace this I love you , we love you , you're going to be a big sister! – Santana

-really? Cuz last time they send me back. I love you two I don't want you to left me you are my mommies and I love you , I don't want to be alone anymore , I like to be a family – Sophia

Santana hugged Sophia and Brittany closer as she could

-I would never let neither of you three go , I love you three so much , you're are my life , I'll die for you , I love you so much I can't even say , Sophia you're my baby , my first baby , I love you as much as I love this baby and Brittany , you're the love of my life , you're my best friend , you're my wife , you're the start of everything , I love you so badly as I could , you gave me love , and that love gave us this perfect miracle that's Sophia and this baby and oooh god I'm cring…. Those hormones , I love you both so badly , when I was younger everyone said I was kind of mean and your mother always protected me from everyone and everything and I'll do this for three of you , Sophia , you're mi hija , mi preciosa , mi amore , don't ever think for a second that we could left you or don't love you , we'll need you help to take care of the baby , course but you're my everything , I'm here talking and talking and I can't ever get closer as much as I love you , you are our little miracle soph…. – Santana

-I love you too momie , momma and baby , you are my family – Sophia

It was new years eve , everyone were together at rachel's place…. Kurt and blaine , carole and burt , puck and quinn , Santana , Brittany and soph , tina , mike and the little han….

Finn and Rachel were at the kitchen

-you think I'm showing? – Rachel

-why , are you scare to show? – finn

-no , I want it , I'm so excited with this pregnany finn , I want everything different , with mel and bryan I were so scared of what everyone would think , now I don't give a damn , I want to show I want to rub my belly whatever I feel like it , I want to do everything! – Rachel

-you're more than right baby…. – finn

Mel came and run into rachel's arms , she grab mel….

-mommie , how pretty I'm? – mel

-your soooo pretty baby , so pretty….. the prettiest girl I've ever seem… - Rachel

-that's my mel? You look so pretty , isn't my daughter… - finn

-stop it daddy… - mel

-ok , I will but…. – finn

He take her from rachel's arm

-you can't be into your mom's arm when she's up , you're mom is with your bothers into her belly and isn't safe…. You're so big…. – finn

-but…. – Rachel

-but… - mel

Rachel and mel said at the same time and with the same tone , seem like twins!

-no but for any of you , could hurt the babies you want it? – finn

-no… - Rachel

-no… - mel

-and you still can lay with your mom and sit on the lap , whatever you want ok? just be carefully with her belly ok? – finn

-ok dad…. – mel

Mel went out then Santana came…

-so… a bird came and told me that Hudson have a cake in the oven… - Santana

-OOH , DON'T TALK LIKE THAT! How did you knew it– Rachel

-relax ok? mel told Sophia that mel is going to be a big sister too… - Santana

-ooh mel , wait , too? ? – Rachel

-yeah , I'm pregnant too… - Santana

-really? , how long? – Rachel

-14 weeks – Santana

- how crazy I'm 12 weeks! – Rachel

-how awesome… berry…- Santana

-HUDSON! – Rachel

-ok , Hudson , I know we're never been so close but I wanted to ask something , have you have a felling what is the sex of the baby? I'm felling crazy knowing it's a girl , but I can't really know… – Santana

-course I do , I already know! It's a couple , again… I were so scare , but something keep telling that everything will be ok you know , mom stuff , we know all! – Rachel

-yeah , it's instinctive! Last week , I woke up with an horrible felling when I went to sophias's room she was crying like crazy – Santana

-it's ok… I have that soo , before mel broke his arm , I were with my heart to tight! As I said , mom stuff - Rachel

-I wanted to ask something but it's really private , I know we don't were very close but I like you…. – Santana

-hey , let's just forget the pass ok? – Rachel

-ok…. Tanks – Santana

-so… what you wanted to ask? – Rachel

-it's hard to say…. I don't know how to say that – Santana

-oooh , I think I get it , it's normal…. – Rachel

-it is? How do you know what it is? – Santana

-I've been pregnant before , and it's normal to get horny every damn time! – Rachel

-and…. – Santana

-and Brittany think that could hurt baby's head…. – Rachel

-YES! – Santana

-it's normal , finn though the baby could see his penis , I was scared too but god I wanted and I needed him so badly , we just forgot and we had sex every time , they say it help the labor but I couldn't feel it…. I had C-section but relax , just tell Brittany her tongue , finger , fingers , penis I don't know whatever you use , isn't going to hurt the baby… - Rachel

-ooh god berry you didn't have to say details , listening seam so gross but when we're there it's awesome! – Santana

-ok , ok , I get it , so…. – Rachel

-tanks so much be…. Hudson! – Santana

-aaaah , but…. Let me tell you some experience thing…. DON'T EVER DO THE DOG STYLE , seam like the baby will fall of your belly and your back hurt so much , now you aren't showing a lot so enjoy that time , when you were with a huge belly would be like so hard , the best position is sitted , course for me cuz I have a husband , you that have a wife , I think it's better laying cuz it's really awesome , sex is , but pregnancy meke everything harder and horny you will be the most part of the time! – Rachel

-ooh , tanks Rachel… - Santana

-hey , anytime – Rachel

It was one minute to 2016…

-c'mon let's outside! – Rachel

Everyone were together…. Rachel and finn holding mel , Brittany were holding Sophia with Santana by her side , tina and mike holding han , carole with burt , kurt with blaine and Quinn with puck…

-10 – Rachel

-9 – Quinn

-8- finn

-7 – Brittany

- 6 – Sophia

-5 – tina

-4 – Santana

-3 – corole

-2 – kurt

-1 – blaine

-HAPPY NEW YEAR! – everyone yelled

-happy new year baby , I love you… - finn

He kissed Rachel so softly

-happy new year finn , happy new year honey! – Rachel

Rachel and finn kissed mel at the same time

-happy new year brit-brit – Santana

-happy new year sant…. – Brittany

They kissed romantic as they could

-happy new year mi hija , mi hijos now…. Hsuahsuahsa I'm so happy – Santana

-me too honey , me too…. – Brittany

-happy new year kurt – blaine

-happy new year husband – kurt

They kissed to…

-happy new year tina – mike

-happy new year mike – tina

They kissed and han start to cry with the fireworks in the middle of the kiss , everyone watched and smile

-yeeeeeeeah , I know how it's like! – Rachel

-I miss kiss without a baby crying but I don't change it neither if I could – mike

-me neither – tina

-HEY EVERYONE , HAPPY NEW YEAR , AND I WANT YOUR ATTENTION… - puck

-watch out what you'll say , there's kids in here… - Rachel

-quinn , happy new year baby , I want to do something for a long time but I was waiting and nothing better than the new start right? So , lucy quinine fabray , would you marry me? – puck

-YES , YES! – Quinn

Quinn were crying like crazy… it was a perfect new year….


	17. lot's of fun and joy

Lot's of love and joy

It've been two months since new years eve , mel were at school while Rachel and finn were at the OBGYN…

-so , there is the babies…. – april

-ooooh finn , look at them , so cute , oh god… - Rachel

-so , you want to know the sexes , I already know , haha – april

-course we do… - Rachel

-so , here… is the boy and here is the girl… - april

-a couple! – finn

-yeah…. – april

Rachel were crying and now she keeped crying but now was a sad cry

-I can't finn , I can't I though I could but I can't… - Rachel

-hey , what? – finn

-this all over again ,I can't pass though all that again finn - Rachel

-baby , nothing will happened , you need to know that – finn

-it's just , I don't know what to do finn , I can't play a lot with mel , we gave her a puppy I should play with my daughter but I have to think about my other babies and I'm scared , if I do something wrong and lost them? Finn , I can't handle it anymore , I want this babies so badly but I'm letting mel by side because I'm afraid the she could jump in my arms and that could hurt the babies , and then I hurt her and me at the same time , I'm just so confuse…. – Rachel

-look at me… I know you for a while and now I'm your doctor , you're babies are ok , listen… - april

The double heartbeat fill the room and Rachel cry harder

-I'm completely confuse , I love them so much…. – Rachel

-we can make it babe , I know we can.. – finn

-honey are you ready? – Santana

-yes momma - Sophia

-let's go them…. – Santana

Brittany were at the dance academy today and Santana were letting Sophia spend the day with mel and Rachel…

Rachel were calm now , she knew it was for the best , now she were at the couch brushing mel's hair while she watched her favorite movie singing all the songs..

-mommie are the babies okay? – mel

-they are… - Rachel

-please don't cry mommy , I heard you cry yesterday , I know why you cried – mel

-yeah , why? – Rachel

-because of bryan , you miss him I think I miss him too mommy , but now he's better he's a angel right? And I'm being a big sister I need to take care of my two little brothers and I don't want to see them sad and if you're sad , they're sad – mel

Rachel coulnd't believe how smart her daughter were…

-I love you melody Hudson so much that you can't even imagine how much – Rachel

-love you too mommy… - mel

Suddenly Sophia walked in

- – Sophia

-sorry Rachel we came running I don't even see that… - Santana

-it's ok…. – Rachel

She hugged Santana but Rachel had a belly who was kind of big I mean , two kids , and Santana were with a cute belly

-so , I'll take them to take some ice cream , it's ok? – Rachel

-no problem , you can handle it? – Santana

-course , they are calm - Rachel

-tanks for that Rachel…. – Santana

Rachel and Santana were on the couch while the girls played with finchel

-oh sant I should tank you , you've being such a good friend…. – Rachel

-hey it's ok…. Just , relax ok? We have two unborn babies , in fact three – Santana

-don't even remember that , don't be able to asleep , don't be able to stop those damn abdominal pains that they fell… gosh , that's killed me with mel she suffer and I couldn't so anything so I just cried with her , and I don't even start talking about no having sex… – Rachel

-oh god! – Santana

-but breastfeed it's awesome , it's your connection with your baby you know , when the baby open the eyes when they smile , mel smile for brit remember? – Rachel

-how could I forget? Brittany , I own her so much , she gave me everything I was such a bitch in high school , I was afraid of love her , do you know how horrible is that? Afraid of love , being scare to say to your "person" I love you , god , it's horrible – Santana

-I can imagine , but it's ok now right? Just be ok ,you get though this – Rachel

-thank god! - santana

Rachel and the girls were taking ice cream on the mall..

-I love ice cream – mel

-me too… - Sophia

-I could live taking ice cream for breakfast , lunch and dinner – mel

-me too , for sure – Sophia

-that's what mom's are for , take care of you , you guys think it's good for you health do that? Course not… - Rachel

-aunty rachie can I ask you something? – Sophia

-course honey… - Rachel

-well… why do I have two mommies , mel have a dad and a mommie and you have two dads? – Sophia

-here , look , it's like ice cream , I like vanilla , you like chocolate and mel like strawberry , they're all delicious aren't they? – Rachel

-I don't like it too much but they are – Sophia

-so , everyone has your favorite , as the same way with love , I love uncle finn , he's my favorite ice cream , your momma love's brit , she's her favorite , and my dad love hiram he's his favorite… love is beautiful , no matter how he is – Rachel

-I get it aunt Rachel , I get it… - mel

Rachel looked and there was a women by her side looking to her and she couldn't understand If the lady were pissed of or anything…

-sorry for looking it's just that I love your explanation… - Emily

-ooh , ok…. Thanks.. – Rachel

-I really like it ,they tottaly understand , their parents are gays? – Emily

-just Sophia she has two mom's , I'm mel's mom… Rachel.. nice to meet you – Rachel

-ooh , sorry for ask is that I'm gay too… I'm marry and I'm pregnant , and my family were kind of the perfect family so I marry with maya and now I'm pregnant , I'm also a psychologist and I work with kids who have gay parents ,actually I have other patients but not too much… and I like that explanation , they could understand more easier things… are you psychologist too? - Emily

-no , I'm not , I have two gay dad's and when I was young everyone looked at me as I was like a freaking crazy for that and my dad always told me that ice cream story and I love it… - Rachel

-ooh ,ok…. Well , good job! – Emily

-how far are you? – Rachel

-17 weeks… - Emily

When they were talking maya appear and kissed Emily…

Sophia's came and whisper into rachel's hear

-they're like my moms and ice cream? – Sophia

-sorry I didn't saw the kids , I'm really , really sorry , I'm not like that – maya

-it's ok , they're used to it… it's not like a make out session right? – Rachel

-I'm really sorry…. – maya

-hey it's ok , Rachel were talking to me , I met her a few minutes ago , she were talking with the kids about gay parents , and why some people have them and some people haven't… sophia's has two moms and Rachel has two dads… - Emily

-wow…. – maya

-sophia just whisper that you two were just like her mommies… actually she look's a lot like Emily… - Rachel

-wich one… hahahahaha – maya

-yeah , sorry ,the Santana one… sorry but are you Spanish? – Rachel

-no , I'm Canadian… - Emily

-oooh , ok… - Rachel

-mom can we go home I want to watch movie with the babies! – mel

-you have more kids? – Emily

-no.. I mean , not born… I'm pregnant with twins and I'm trying to keep mel used to do things with the babies so once they're bron she won't feel the change… - Rachel

-oooh , that's cool… so , call me , we can go out and talk about pregnant stuff… - Emily

-course , sophia's mom… Santana one could came too? She's pregnant too… - Rachel

-I'd love too…. – Emily


End file.
